Vicky The Psycho
by CherryPika91
Summary: Vicky is a Khajiit born to a family that has been the the Dark Brotherhood for many generations. She goes through many challenges but always makes it through in the end. Story starts off in Cheydinhal, Cyrodiil. A few things are different then in the game. R&R
1. Attempted drowning

**Hello readers. :) If you see a mistake please let me know. The first few chapters are going to be short so bare with me on that. Trigger warning death, murder, love making and other adult themes. If you can't handle that then this isn't the story for you.  
**

 **I own nothing! The story starts off before the event of Skyrim.**

Chapter 1: Attempted drowning

"I had know for quite sometime that my "mother" didn't like me. I just didn't realize that she in fact hated me and wished that I had never even been born. You see. My parents where never even married. The only thing they had for each other was lust not love. It's too bad though that my father didn't figure that out before she got pregnant with me. He meet my step mother when my mother was about a moon pregnant. After these he stopped going to my mother's house. The only reason they would see each other anyway was to have sex.

When I was just two moons old my mother got deathly sick and my father found me on the floor crying while she was in bed unable to move. He brought me to Cheydinhal sanctuary where he asked his cousin Monet to nurse me as my mother was too sick. She said yes and ended up nursing me until I weaned along with my cousin Kazbar.

Things were good when I was with my father's family but when I was with my mother it was bad. Then one day when I was just five years old my mother decided that I needed to die.

* * *

"Vicky supper is ready." Mama yelled up the stairs to me where I was in my room looking at a book. "Yay food!" I shouted excitedly and jumped up and ran down the stairs and sat down at the table. Usually my food is cooled off by the time I get to the table so when I took a big gulp full of soup into my mouth I was not expecting the sudden pain that caused me to scream and throw the hot soup all over my lap.

"AAAAAAA!" I cried,"MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! AAAAAA!"

My mother stands there for a minute watching me and then walks over and hits me so hard over the head that I fall onto the floor. "Shut up stupid girl. Do you think I care that you burned your mouth?"

I look up at her with tears still coming out of my eyes and I realize that she doesn't because she's never cared about me being in pain before. In fact she would laugh at my pain. She then says,"No I don't care but I do care that you made a big mess all over my clean floor. Clean it up now!"

I slowly stand up on shaky burned legs and as quickly as I can try to clean it up before she hits me again. As I'm cleaning she sits down and eats her food that is not hot like mine was. After it's cleaned up I go back up to my room and lay in my bed crying some more.

My legs hurt from the soup but my mouth and tongue hurt even worse. I fall asleep and when I wake up my mother is once again yelling at me to come downstairs.

"It's bath time." She says while glaring at me. I flinch away from her and run into the wash room. I quickly take my clothes off and put my foot into the water and jump back,"Mama the weather is cold."

She snarled and the next thing I know she has me in the cold water and my burned legs hurt even worse then before. I cry and frail around as she pushes me down into the water and I am helpless as water goes into my lungs until I pass out.

* * *

When I awoke I was in the Cheydinhal sanctuary. I looked around and the first person I saw was my friends Tori and Rhonda along with Rhonda's grandpa and Tori's parents. I heard a gasp and then,"Robert she's awake!" And then my father came running into the room followed by my sister Valdis. I then see my step mother Valerie sitting on my other side.

"Vicky are you alright?" She asked me. My father sits down next to me and hugs me so hard that it hurts,"Can't...breath...papa.." He let's me go and said,"Thank Sithis you are alive!"

"Yeah and I'm alright." I said answering my step mother's question. "What happened?" I asked pretending like I didn't remember anything. No one would believe that my mother had tried to kill me. My friend Tori answered,"We went to your house to pick you up and you were in the water alone."

"Yeah and you weren't responding when we talked to you." Rhonda said.

"What were you thinking taking a bath while your mother was sleeping?" My father asked with a frown. "I've told you before that it's not safe.

I looked down at my head too ashamed to say anything. I wonder what he would think if he knew the truth. It's not like I can tell him. My mother said that if I told anyone the stuff she does to me that she would hurt me even worse and that no one would believe a little cub like me anyway.

"I'm sorry papa." Was all I said.


	2. A deadly sickness

Chapter 2: A deadly sickness (Vicky is six years old in this chapter.)

It started off like any normal day with me, Tori, Rhonda, and Valdis running around playing. "You'll never catch me!" I yell behind me while I run with my red dress blowing in the wind. "Haha will see about that!" Rhonda says as she jumps over a rock.

"Wait up you two!" Valdis says from where her and Tori were running way behind me and Rhonda. "I'm gonna beat you! I'm gonna beat you! Haha!" I say. A few more feet and I was at our tree house. "I win! Yay!" I climb up into the tree house and frown. "Huh? Tori?"

"Yes Vicky?" Tori asks as she climbs up after Rhonda. "What happened to the potions that you made?"

Tori looks at me in confusion,"Aren't they here?"

"No there gone!"

Tori runs over and looks to where the potions were and seeing the spot empty stomps her foot and yells,"Who took them! Me and papa spent hours making those!"

Valdis walks over to a sack and opens it and then starts crying,"Vicky! Vicky!"

I walk over followed by Tori and Rhonda and look into the now empty sack. "Someone took the apples as well!" I yell angrily.

Rhonda goes over to the chest and opens it and gasps,"Someone stole the daggers as also!"

"Let's go outside and see if we can find any clues." I say and climb back down. Once everyone was on the ground we start looking but after who knows how long we give up and Valdis starts crying again. "Vicky what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Valdis." I signed. We stand there looking at each other for a few seconds when all off a sudden the town bully Garrett walks up to us with a nasty smirk on his ugly face."Looking for something losers?" He asks.

I glare at him,"What would you know about it?"

"Hahaha! Well it just so happens I was here early this morning going through things and I sold all of it. Hahaha"

"You did what?" Tori yells getting up in his face. "How dare you steal our stuff!"

"And what are what are you going to do about it punk! You're just a little girl with two small kitty cats as friends! Ha!"

Valdis hinds behind Rhonda while I yelled back at him,"Just you wait. You are going to get what is coming to you jerk face!"

"Shut up!" He yells and the next thing I know I'm lying on the grass with a bleeding face. He had hit me breaking my nose. Tears come into my eyes and trying to stop them which fails.

"Awww is the kitty going to cry? Hahaha!"

At that Tori swings at him but he jumps out of the way and kicks her in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"Hahahaha!" He laughs again and then runs away.

* * *

Later at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. "Damn that Garrett!" My father yells when I told him what happened. "He's completely out of control. And he's parents are the same way!"

"Robert I have a contract for you!" Comes a call from the back of the room. He sighs,"I'll be seeing you. They usually give me contracts that are far away so don't know when I'll be back. Be good kids."

"Yes papa!" Me and Valdis say together.

As he walks out the four of us sit down and wait for my step mother (who I now call mama) cooks dinner for us. "It will be done real soon kids." She says to us. I close my eyes as a sudden spark of pain goes through my body. I frown but don't say anything thinking that I had imagined it.

After dinner I said goodbye to Valdis and left the sanctuary with Rhonda and Tori. "Bye see you later!" Rhonda says a few minutes later as she runs to her house where her grandfather waved to us. "Bye."

Soon I saw Tori and my mother's house and I sighed,"Bye Tori." I say as she goes to her door. "Bye Vicky."

I stand outside the door for a few minutes before I finally sigh and go inside. I tip toed around hoping to keep my mother unaware for as long as possible that I was back. I sigh in relief when I make it to my room. I quietly get into my bed and just lay there. This is how I spent most of my time when I'm here. If I'm not quite my mother beats me.

Sometime later I wake up and look around in confusion as I realized I had fallen asleep. That doesn't last long though as a yelp as another sharp pain like the one I felt before goes through my body. I fall asleep again and when I woke up I knew I was sick. Every part of my body hurt so bad that I couldn't help it as I screamed a high pitched scream so loud that my mother stormed up the stairs.

"What in oblivion is with all that noise?!" She snarled angrily.

I cry out again tears coming out against my will,"I'm sick mother."

"Oh well have fun." She says evilly and leaves me there alone.

* * *

I figured that I'd be better in a day or two, but as day two turned into day three, and day three turned into day four, I knew that I was in trouble. If I hadn't kept water by my bed at all times I would of died from lack of. My mother never bothered to check on me. All she did was yell at me from downstairs telling me to be quiet.

The pain was unbearable. I cried so much from it that no tears would come out. And to make matter worse, I was too sick to get up so I was laying in my own pee and poop and the smell made me throw up.

* * *

I don't know how long it's been now. Weeks maybe? But my father would never let me be here for weeks without checking on me.

* * *

Cheydinhal Sanctuary

When Robert returned after being gone for two weeks the last thing he expected was for his wife and youngest daughter to run up to him freaking out.

"Robert thank the gods you are finally back!" Valerie said in a panicky voice while Valdis cried.

"What the matter honey?" He asked in obvious concern.

"It's Vicky. She's been sick since the day you left and her mother won't let anyone in to see her!"

Robert frowned at this,"Sick with what?"

"I don't know."

* * *

At Vicky's mother's house

Olga had only checked on Vicky a couple of times since she had fallen sick. She had decided that she had better change her so no one would be suspicious if they checked on her. "Stupid child." She hissed under her breath as she disposed of the nasty waste after cleaning her up.

She was just washing her hand when there was a long bags in her door. She hissed under her breath again and went and opened the door. When she saw who was standing there she was glad that she had cleaned Vicky up when she did. "Robert you're back." She said in a mono tone voice.

"Where's Vicky?" He asked with a hint of a growl in his voice.

"In her bed."

Without another word Robert walked right by her and up the stairs into Vicky's room. He stopped dead and looked in opened mouthed shock and horror at his oldest daughter.

She didn't just look sick, she looked dead, except that she was still breathing. He picked her up gently in his arms and walked back down the stairs. "Has a healer been over?" He asked Olga.

"Of course." Olga lied easily as she always did. She was such a good lier that almost anyone would believe her.

"Well I'm going to take her to the Hull's."

"Alright keep me posted."Olga said pretending to care.

"Will do."

When Olga closed the door behind him she rolled her eyes. "I can't he bought that." She thought evilly to herself.

* * *

Back at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary a few minutes later. Everyone looked up and cried out in alarm and horror as Robert came running in with Vicky in his arms,"Darby come quickly!"

Darby Hull also know as Tori's father came running out from the other room. "Oh my gods!" He gasped and ran back shouting behind him,"Put her into a bed while I get supplies!"

A few hours later everyone was standing around Vicky's bed watching her anxiously. Kolby, Tori's older brother was helping to keep Vicky hydrated. Tori sat holding Valdis while Rhonda sat with her grandfather silently crying.

Robert walked back and forth around the room while Valerie looked on worried. Suddenly Darby gasped,"Oh my gods no!"

"What's wrong!?" Everyone in the room asked.

"She's not breathing!"

"NO!" Robert screamed.

"Claim down. I'm going to have to give her mouth to mouth. Don't worry I won't give up."

Robert looked at his friend and went and sat by his cousins who were just as worried as him. "Vicky's tough you'll see." Monet told him.

"I hope you're right Monet."

Everyone watched quietly as Darby worked to save Vicky. Just as he was starting to give up hope that he could save her she took a gasp of air. He signed in relief as did everyone else.

"Is she going to be alright now papa?" Tori asked. Darby signed and said,"I don't know. Only time will tell."

 **A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever. Written before ! :)**


	3. Vicky Snaps!

Chapter 3: Vicky Snaps!

(Vicky is seven in this chapter.)

Today me and my cousin, Kazbar are going to go play. Kazbar is like my brother. He is a year older then me. He sticks up for me and my friends when other kids are mean to us. He's the only one brave enough to take on Garrett.

As I'm waiting for Kazbar I see Tori and Rhonda. They are busy today helping Wayer with his blacksmithing. I finally see Kazbar a few minutes later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Papa had me busy." He apologized.

"That's alright. What do you want to do today?" I asked. "I don't have much time. My mother wants me home early.

"How early?"

"We have about an hour."

"Oh um... how about hide and seek?"

I smile big,"You beat!"

"Alright I'll hide first." He says.

"Okay.

I turned around covered my eyes and start counting. "1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10. Ready or not here I come!"

It didn't take me very long to find him. He was hiding behind a rock and I saw his tail. I had him hind one more time and again I found him easy hiding under a market stall.

"It's your turn to hind now. Vicky." Kazbar says.

"Have fun!" And I run away laughing. I am the best at hiding. One day everyone spent two hours looking for me. It was hilarious.

Kazbar just laughs and starts counting. "1..."

Before he gets to two I'm off in such of a hiding place. "I know where I'll hind!" I say aloud. Tori's family has an empty barrel outside their house and so I climbed inside of it and waited. I laugh to myself as I hear him walk by it a few times.

"Ugh fine you win I give up!" Kazbar says in defeat after quite awhile. I pop out of the barrel and walk over to where he was. "Where were you?"

"In not telling it's a secret."

"Fine have it your way. You better be going now though. It's been more then a hour."

"Oh no has it?" I gasped in horror. "I'll see you later bye!" I say and ran as fast as I could to my mother's house.

Once I get there I slowly open the door and tip toe inside as usual. Unfortunately I didn't see that there was a new rug on the floor and I tripped on it and fell into a barrel full of apples. "Crap!" I hissed to myself.

Not even 10 seconds later my mother comes running into the room,"What the fuck is your problem child!? I told you too be here early!"

"Why does it even matter? It's not like you want me here!" I snapped back at her.

She glares at me with hate filled eyes,"You should of never even been born! I hate you!"

"Yeah well I hate you too!" I yell back and stomp up the stairs as loudly as I could. There wasn't any point in being quiet now. She was going to beat me anyway weather I was quiet or not.

After sitting in my room for a couple of minutes I decided that I wasn't putting up with it today and was going to leave. I walked back down the stairs and grabbing an apple off the table ate it.

As I was eating it my mother walked into the room glaring at me.

"I'm leaving again." I said.

"No you aren't!" She snarled.

"Why not? You don't even want me here!" I yelled back.

"Why? You want to know why? Well I'll tell you why. I want to make your life as miserable as possible."

"What for?" I asked getting angrier by the minute.

"Because I hate you! You are the worst thing that's ever happened to me. You will never amount to anything. I should of just killed you when you a baby then I wouldn't have to deal with you!"

* * *

Kazbar was sitting with Tori and Rhonda who had just finished helping Wayer.

They were laughing and joking around when all of a sudden Vicky came running around the corner. "Vicky!?" Tori gasped. "What in oblivion happened?"

Vicky was covered in blood and was holding a bloody iron dagger. "Get away from me!" She screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

"Vicky wait come back!" Kazbar yelled after her.

"We better follow her." Tori said.

The three of them followed her and were shocked at what they saw.

Garrett was trying to bully Vicky as usual but she pulled the bloody dagger out and started stabbing him him with it.

"I'm going to go get my grandpa." Rhonda said and ran off.

"I'd better go and get get Valerie." Tori said and ran to go get help.

Kazbar continued to follow Vicky who hand left Garrett in a bloody mess. People were screaming while other kids were hiding scared. Vicky ran into a cow and in fury killed it. "Oh my gods." Kazbar said.

Another kid tried to stop Vicky and was stabbed as well.

"Stop!"

Kazbar looked up and saw guards coming. "What do we do? We can't kill a kid." One of them said.

"We wont. Will just knock her out."

Kazbar stood rooted to the spot in horror as Vicky charged at a guard. While she charged one of the other guards took her shield and hit her over the head with it. Kazbar gasped as Vicky stopped abruptly and fell to the ground out cold.

* * *

I woke up up with a groan. "Ouch my head! Huh?" I looked around in confusion. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was in jail. Then I panicked. "Hello! Hello! Why am I in jail!?" I yelled out. No one replied and before I know it tears were coming. I feel as if hours pasted that I don't remember.

Suddenly I hear a bunch of voices coming from the far end from where I'm at. "Vicky?"

I gasped loudly,"Valdis!"

Loud foot steps sound and suddenly I'm surrounded by most of my family. I see my step mother and start crying again,"Mama why am I in jail!"

"What do to mean? Don't you remember anything?" Kazbar asked looking at me in shock.

I looked at him more confused than ever,"Remember what?"

"I don't know why but you ran around with a dagger attacking people."

I looked at him in open mouthed shock lost for words.

"Don't you remember anything?" Valdis asks.

"No...sniff...I...sniff...don't..."

"That's not all by the way." Said Kazbar,"You also killed the Waberr's cow.

By this point I was crying too hard to even say anything. My step mother signed and said,"I'm sorry Vicky but the guards won't let me bail you out. They said a real parent has to do it."

"Olga won't do it. She says you can stay here after what you did to her hand." Monet said from where she stood next to Kazbar. "This is bad. Your father won't be back for awhile. You could be in here for weeks."

* * *

6 moons later

Robert was glad to finally be back in Cyrodiil after spending moons in Hammerfell. He was almost to the Sanctuary when he ran into his daughter Valdis. "Papa!" She signs in relief. "Papa Vicky is in jail!"

Robert frown just as Tori and Rhonda walked up to them,"Jail. How long has she been there?"

All three girl stood there quietly looking at each other.

"Well?"

Tori looked up at him,"Six moons..."

"Olga wouldn't bail her out." Said Rhonda.

"And they won't let mama do it." Valdis said. "And Monet is furious about it."

"You three stay here. I'll be back with Vicky." Robert said before angrily turning around and walking toward the jail.

* * *

I have lost track of days. I usually sit in the corner crying or laying down and ignoring people when the come to visit. Seeing my friends and families sad faces only makes me feel worse so I don't talk to them. I've lost a bunch of weight. They don't feel us that much here and what they do shouldn't even be called food.

"Vicky! Vicky!"

I sat up and ran to the cell door. "Papa!" I cried out. He was with a guard who unlocked the door. "You are free to go. Don't get into trouble or you'll up back here." He said and then walked away.

I jumped into my father's arms crying in relief. I had been starting to think I wasn't ever going to get. He carried me outside and before long we were at my mother's house. He put me down and said,"Stand next to be and don't say anything."

"Okay."

He slammed the door open and stormed into the kitchen. "OLGA!" He snarled loudly. Mother came out the back from looking annoyed,"What!?" She snapped.

"Do you mind telling me, WHY THE FUCK YOU LET OUR DAUGHTER SIT IN JAIL FOR SIX MOONS!?"

She glared at him before saying ,"Why would I bail her out after she attacked me!? She cut my arm up so bad I could of died!"

"Oh please. What did you do that she attacked you?"

"What makes you think I did anything!?"

"Became I have never seen Vicky attack anymore."

"Whatever." And with that she went back into the back room and slammed the door. My father shook his head in disgust and we walked quietly to the Sanctuary.


	4. Step father

Chapter 4: Step father

(Vicky is nine in this chapter.)

This has been a terrible week, and last thing I was expecting or needed when I walked into my mother's house was for a strange guy to be sitting at the kitchen table. My mother(who I now call the bitch woman) looked at me with her cold evil eyes and said,"This is Dicky your new step father."

Oh boy. This can not be good. He turned and looked at me and I knew I was right. He looked at me in the same way that the bitch woman does. Well I guess I'll just call him the bitch man then.

"It's supper time." The bitch woman says. I walk over to the table and sit down and wait for the food to cool off. Once it's cool I take a bite. I frowned because it didn't taste right. I suddenly felt light headed. I stood up and ran upstairs to my room and opening up my satchel, grabbed a cure poison potion and drank it. I felt better instantly. I knew something was wrong with that food. The bitch woman had tried to poison me. I went back down the stairs looked the bitch woman right in the eye said,"Fuck you!" And ran out the door before she or her new husband could say anything.

They'll beat me next time I'm over there but it doesn't matter, they would beat me no matter what I do. Anyway I refuse to stay the night over there anymore. I'm too scared that the bitch woman will try to kill me in my sleep.

As I'm walking I walk past Garrett the bully who glares and me and yells,"Bastard." His friends laugh and join in calling me bastard and a bunch of other words I don't know the meaning of.

I sighed and continued walking. Most of the kids here make fun of me. My friends and a couple of other kids are the only ones that don't. Garrett the bully is the worst. He's not as bad now though since I apparently attacked him when I snapped last year. If I walk by him when he's alone he won't talk to me, but if he's with a group of people he is the same as he's always been.

Instead of going back to the sanctuary where the rest of my family is I decided to walk. And so I walked and walked and walked.

After awhile I sit down on top of a hill and cry. It feels like that's all I do when I'm alone. Once I'm done crying I stand up and walk to the tree house. I sigh in relief when I see that no one is there. I lie down on the floor and close my eyes. When I open them again it's morning. Standing up I stretch and climb out of the tree house.

I shiver in the cool morning air. Pretty soon it will be Frostfall and even colder. I starting walking back to Cheydinhal as fast as I can. When I get there I start on my way to the sanctuary. I'm about half way there when to my horror I run into the bitch woman. When she sees me she grabs me by my hair and snares,"To the house. Now!"

 _"Ugh why can't others be around now?"_ I think to myself. It's still early so no one else is up and around outside yet. She wouldn't dare act like this in front of her friends. I hold my breath and try not to scream as she dangs me by my hair. Once we get to the house she throws open the door and storms in slamming the door behind her. She lets go of my hair and hits me so hard over the head that I see stars.

"Dicky!" She calls behind her.

I try to stand up as I hear the bitch man coming. I'm half way on my feet when the bitch woman punches me in the gut. When I cry out in pain she laughs. "Thought you could get away did you stupid girl? Hehe. Think again."

The bitch man enters the room. The next thing I know I'm screaming as I feel more pain then I have ever felt in my entire life. I look up and gasp as I realize that he had clawed me in the stomach. "Awe is the ugly girl crying?' He asks mocking me.

I gasp in horror as I hadn't realized that I was crying. _"What did I ever do to deserve this?"_ I think to myself as the two of them continue beating me. Soon after the pain becomes too much and I pass out.


	5. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone!

(Vicky is 11 in this chapter.)

Two years. My father went away almost two years ago and hasn't been back since. He was only supposed to be gone for two moons but it's been way more. The bitch woman laughs about it. She says that he got sick of me and that's why he hasn't been back. I know better then that. My father would never abandon us.

I am currently hiding. The bitch woman and the bitch man are worse then ever. The bitch man will beat me while the bitch woman stands there laughing. And if I gasp or cry out the beatings get worse. Monet is suspicious. I always take a health position or two before I go back to the sanctuary but she seems to know that things aren't as they appear.

She tries to get me to talk but I don't. I know that she cares but I'm scared of what could happen if I told her the truth. I sigh. I should go to the sanctuary. But I only had one health position and that only helped a little bit.

I can barely move it hurts so bad. I've been here for a few hours resting. I think I'm going to rest some more.

* * *

Sometime later.

It's night time now. I'm on my way to the sanctuary. I figured I would be less likely to be caught if I came in at night. No I was wrong because when I opened the sanctuary door I came face to face with Monet and Kazbar who were both getting ready for bed.

Kazbar gasped when he looked at me while Monet hurried over to me. "Oh my gods Vicky here hold still."

I sighed in relief as she healed me with a healing spell. She looked over at Kazbar and said,"Kazbar I'd like to talk to Vicky alone for a few minutes if you don't mind."

Kazbar looked at me in concern and to my surprise he gave me a soft hug,"Goodnight sister. If you ever need to talk I'm here." He then said goodnight to Monet and then left us alone.

Once we are alone Monet looks at me and I can tell that she's upset. She gives me hug and then looks me dead in the eyes and says,"Vicky. I care about you. You don't need to be scared. Tell me who has been hurting you."

I shake my head no and look away. Monet sighs,"Vicky. Your father would never forgive me if I let something happen to you while he's gone. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself either."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"That's not true. You've been getting hurt every time you go to your mother's house." I flinch when I look back into her eyes and see them burning in anger. "What's wrong are you still hurt?" She asks because at this point I am crying.

"You're mad at me!" I exclaim while shaking with sobs.

Monet then takes me into her arms and hugs me tightly,"Shhh. I'm not mad at you Vicky. I'm mad at whoever it is that keeps hurting you. I love you as if you were my own cub, you know that right?"

I shake my head yes while still crying only not as hard now. She puts me back down on the floor. "It's late. Go to bed and we can talk more another time."

"Sniff. Goodnight." I say before I give her a hug and walk into the bedroom.

"Goodnight Vicky I love you."

I crawl into bed not realizing that that would be the last time I ever saw Monet alive.

* * *

I spent almost all day the next day hiding in my bed. So when my step mother said it was supper time I forced myself to get up and go eat. Afterwords I deciding I was going to go for a walk when Kazdar walked up to me looking worried,"Vicky, you haven't seen Monet today have you?" He asked.

"No I haven't really been up much today. Why?"

"She went somewhere last night and hasn't been back since."

I look up at him in shock,"What? That's not like her at all."

"I know. She usually tells me if she's going to be gone awhile."

"Has anyone else seen her?"

"No. Kazbar hasn't seen her. Darby and Susay haven't seen her, and Valarie hasn't seen her either."

I frown at this,"I'll keep an eye out for her when I'm out."

Kazdar sighs sadly,"Alright."

As he walks away I can't help but feel dread. Like something is terribly wrong.

* * *

One moon later.

I was laying in my bed talking with Tori when I all of a sudden heard a blood clotting scream. I raced out of the room and into the other room with Tori close behind me. The first thing I see when I get into the main room is Kazbar and Kazdar crying. When I saw what the were both looking at I stood speechless in horror. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!" I screamed while Tori just stood there to shocked to react.

Darby stood in the doorway carrying the lifeless body of Monet. She was completely naked. Even her shoes and her satchel were missing. I couldn't see any marks on her.

My step mother was trying to get Valdis out of the room but she was kicking and screaming too hard so she gave up.

Tori finally spoke,"Papa where did you find her?"

Darby sighs and then puts her body down on his examining table,"I had just finished finding alchemy supplies near the river when I came upon a large sack with a foul odor coming out of it. I came straight here afterwords."

No one said anything else for awhile while Darby examined Monet's body. Once he was done he turned around with a look of outrage on his face.

"She was stabbed in the back of the neck. That's what killed her." He said.

"What?" Kazdar exclaimed. "Was she stabbed anywhere else?"

"No but there is one more thing."

"What is it?" I ask.

He shakes his head and then whispers in Kazdar's ear so we can't hear him. I exchange a annoyed look with Tori. What does he not what us to know?

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Tori asks.

"I think it best if you not know." Darby says.

I frown again and look at Kazdar who is just standing there. The look on his face makes me start crying again. "Why!?"

Kazbar who hasn't said anything from shock takes one finale look at his dead mother and run into the bedroom. I follow him and once I'm away from everyone else I cry and cry and cry.


	6. Returned

Chapter 6: Returned

Today is my twelfth birthday. Tori gave me a me bright red dress that she made herself and some potions that her father had made. Valdis made me a flower headdress. My step mother gave me a bigger pair of shoes as I don't like go around shoe less like most kids.

We are now on our way to Wayer's blacksmith. Him and Rhonda are making me a new weapon. Kazbar, Tori, and Valdis are with me. Kazbar is going to teach me how to fight. We soon reach the blacksmith forge and Rhonda waves at us. I wave back as Wayer walks outside.

He smiles when be sees us,"Hello guys." He greets us.

"Hello Wayer!" The four of us say in unison.

"Happy Birthday Vicky. I have your hammer inside the shop whenever you are ready for it." He says.

I smile big at this,"I'm ready for it now!"

"Haha alright inside the shop then!"

The six of us go inside the shop and Wayer goes into the back room and comes back a minute later carrying a iron warhammer. He gives it to me and Rhonda says,"Hope you like it Vicky! We spent hours making it for you!"

I smile at them both and say ,"I love it thank you both!"

"You're welcome!" They both say smiling back.

"I'll see you later at the Sanctuary." Wayer said.

"Alright by see you later."

We leave Wayer and Rhonda to get back to their job and start walking. "Where to you want to train?" Kazbar asks.

I think about it for a minute before deciding,"Let's go train in the field by the tree house."

"Alright let's go!"

The four of us take off running with me being the fastest usual. Tori being the second fastest was about 10 feet behind me. Everyone else was about another ten feet behind her.

"You're too slow!" Tori teased them laughing.

I laughed with her as we soon made it to the tree house.

"Tori you're a jerk." Said Valdis pretending to be cross.

"Yeah I know I am." She said which made all of us laugh.

"So you ready to train?" Asked Kazbar when we were done laughing.

"Of course I am!"

* * *

Later that afternoon after we were done training we went back to the Sanctuary. I looked around in confusion because no one was in the front room. When we went into the back room I opened my mouth in shock and happiness.

There in the middle of the room was my father who had been gone for almost two years. My step mother was sanding next to him while Valdis was giving him a hug. "Papa!" I yelled and ran over to him and threw myself into his arms.

"Hello Vicky." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. Things didn't go like they are supposed to.

"It doesn't matter papa you're here now." I tell him.

"I wasn't about to miss another of you or your sisters birthdays."

"We missed you papa." Valdis said from where she stood next to us.

He smiled at her and pulled her up into his other arm so that he was holding both of us and said,"I missed you too. I promise I'll never been gone that long again."

* * *

Later that night I lay awake in my bed thinking about what my father told me about his trip. It turns out that the contact he had been given was very hard for him to find and when he did find him he got caught in the act by a guard and had spent ten moons in prison.

After he got out of prison he started traveling back home only to get sick and had spent another seven moons recovering. After he told us everything that had happened to him in the last eighteenth moons we had to break the news to him about Monet.

He was very upset when he learned his cousin had died. And even more upset when we couldn't tell him who had killed her. All we could tell him his was that Darby had found her body in the river on his way back to the Sanctuary one day. She had been stabbed in the neck and she was missing her clothes.

When he heard that he had got really quiet and didn't say anything for quite some time. He went to bed not long after that. I sighed. In a couple of days I was going to go to the bitch woman's house. It had taken sometime but I had decided that this would be the last time I would go there. I was going to take anything I had in my room and then I would never have to look at their ugly faces again.


	7. Caught at last!

**Warning this chapter is fucked up!**

Chapter 7: Caught at last!

I was sure when I woke up this morning that things were finally going to get better. Now I'm not so sure. I'm at the bitch woman's house putting what little stuff I have here into my satchel. I feel sick. Like something bad is about to happen. I sigh in relief as I finish packing.

I walk down the stairs and to my disgust the bitch man is sanding next to the table and he is completely naked. The bitch woman is over by the cooking pot and she has a look of complete evil on her face.

I look at them both nervously and put my satchel on the table and grab a Apple. I eat it quickly as I plan on running out of the house but as I'm finishing it the bitch man pushed me onto the floor.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

The bitch man laughs at this and says "After I'm done with you no one will want you."

I shiver and back away from him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Laughing he kicked me in the stomach and then grabbed a hold of my dress and to my horror ripped it off of me. It was then I knew what he was trying to do and I was not going to let that happen. Even if it killed me.

I hear Monet's voice in my head say,"If anyone tried to rape you. Don't let them take you alive." It what she had hold me two years before when her and my step mother talked to me about sex. I planned to do exactly as she had told me. The bitch family had already stolen a lot from me. This was not something that they were going to take.

I snarled in fury I clawed the bitch mans face and then grabbing my satchel off of the table I opened a bottle of position and threw it onto him just as he tried to grab me again. He froze unable to move and I took that change and taking the back end of my iron warhammer smashed in into his man parts.

He screamed in pain and I couldn't help the smile that came with it. Seeing that things weren't going the way that she had thought they would, the bitch woman ran over but before she could do anything I had another bottle of that position out and threw in on her. With all my strength I pushed her into the cooking pot.

I laughed when she screamed from the pain and before they could recover I ran out the door slamming it shut behind me. I walked as fast as I could back to the sanctuary. I was horrified. Some people were glaring at me. Others were laughing. While others said terrible things.

I felt unwelcome tears in my eyes as one of the bitch woman's friends said in a hushed voice,"Ugh shameful. Probably having sex before she's married just like her father."

"Yeah." Said her other friend. "Just what we need more bastard trouble maker children."

"Right the way she treats her mother is just plan wrong."

My eyes were so full of tears at this point I couldn't see where I was walking and walked right into Wayer. He looked at me in shock. "Vicky why are you naked?" He asked horrified.

I couldn't answer I was crying too hard. He frowned and then glaring at the people that were looking snapped,"What is wrong with you talking that way about a kid. Shame on all of you!" He gently pick me up and carried me the rest of the way.

Once we were inside he put me down and went into the back room. He came out seconds later with my father, Kazdar, Kazbar, my step mother, Valdis, Tori, and Rhonda.

I took one look at the look on my father's face and stated crying even harder.

"Vicky what happened!?" Tori asked.

I shook and tried to claim down so that I could speak. After a few minutes I said,"Papa."

"Yes Vicky?"

I stood quietly for another few minutes before I said,"The bitch man attacked me."

"The bitch man?" My father asked confused.

"That would be Dicky." Kazbar said. "Vicky calls him the bitch man and her mother the bitch woman."

My father and Kazdar look at each other.

"Wait here we will be back." Kazdar says.

They both left and it got quite again.

"Vicky?" Asked Rhonda. "Are you alright?"

I sighed,"I don't know. I sat down on a chair and sighed again. I still felt nervous after everything that happened. I dozed off and snapped my head up when Kazdar and my father came back carrying the bitch man and the bitch woman.

I stood up quickly and followed them into the back of the sanctuary where they tied both of them up so they couldn't move. The whole sanctuary was quite and everyone was in the room watching and glaring at the two monsters.

After a few minutes my father said,"What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

The bitch woman glares defiance and hisses at us while the bitch man says,"I plead the fifth!"

I couldn't help but laugh when i saw that both of them were still in pain from my counter attack.

"What's funny?" The bitch man snarled.

"Oh nothing I was just remembering when I hit you with my warhammer." I laughed again this time harder as he glared at me in fury and other people laughed. He tried to say something else when my father hit him hard over the heard. "Shut it!" he snarled.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right now?" Kazdar said getting in the bitch mans face.

The bitch man laughed,"Right? Because you would really let us go after what we did to you wife. Hahahahaha!"

Kazbar who was standing behind me gasped,"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazdar hissed,"What do you know of Monet's death!?"

The bitch woman finally spook,"No don't tell them!?" She screeched with fear in her voice.

"What's it matter? They are going to kill us anyway."

My father snarled,"Speak now worm! What did you do to Monet!?"

I shivered at the look of evil on the bitch mans face as he said,"A few moons ago she came to our house in a fury. She knew that we had been beating her." He points at me as he said the last part and then laughs, Hahahaha! She got pissed off when we wouldn't talk and turned around to leave when I hit her over the head knocking her out. Hahahaha! "

I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up. Valdis and Kazbar stood very still in opened mouth shock while Kazdar and my father were shaking in fury.

"When she was knocked out I stabbed her in the neck.' His look of evil grew more evil as he said,"After she was dead I threw her body onto the floor and raped her until her body grew cold."

I covered my mouth in horror as I screamed and tried not to throw up. So that's what Darby kept from us! Kazbar stood in horror unable to move. My step mother dragged Valdis out of the room followed by a few other people. Tori who hadn't said anything until now said, Please tell me you are going to kill him now."

The bitch man laughed at the looks on everybody's faces just as Kazdar took out his sword and said,"You are going to pay for this scum!"

It got quite as the bitch woman looked on with wide eyes as Kazdar went up to the bitch man and cut his head right off.

The bitch woman screamed,"NO!" As my father walked up to her and said,"You're next bitch." He took out his sword and hit her with it repeatedly until she too was dead.


	8. Training camp! Part 1

Chapter 8: Training camp! Part 1

"Vicky! Vicky!"

I turned around to see Valdis running towards me. "Yes what it is?" I ask her. It's been two years since the bitch woman and bitch man were killed by my father and Kazdar. Things are a lot better now but I still have trouble after dealing with the abuse for most of my life.

"There is a training camp to be held near the Nibenay Valley. Tori and Rhonda both agreed with me that it would be good training for all of us." Valdis said excitedly.

"Really that sounds like a good idea."

"Yes but you have to be between the ages of twelve and nineteen to enter. The first day is a day before my twelfth birthday. Do you think they will let me join?' she asks me worriedly.

"It doesn't hurt to find out." I say.

"That's true."

* * *

Two days later.

We woke up before anyone else and quietly slipped out. I left my father a note so he would know where we were at. Kazbar was waiting with Rhonda and Tori near Wayer's blacksmith. Valdis walked up to Wayer and asked,"Wayer I know my birthday isn't for another coupe of days but I was wondering if I could have my sword today since I'm not going to be here on my birthday."

Wayer looked at her and said,"I don't now. Everyone else had to wait until their birthdays for their weapons."

"I know but I can't fight in a six moon training camp without a weapon." Valdis pleaded with him,"Unless you want me to get a weapon made by someone else?"

Wayer scoffed at this,"No way!" he said in a offended voice. "You can have your sword. I was just joking around with you anyway."

Valdis laughed,"Thank you Wayer!"

"You're welcome. Now I expect all of you to be stronger when you come back."

"You bet!" I tell him.

"We will be so strong when we come back you won't know who we are!" Rhonda teased. "Bye grandpa!"

"Bye Wayer!" The rest of us called as we started on our walk to Nibenay Valley.

* * *

One day later.

"Wow there sure are a lot of people here!" Valdis says. We had spent the night camped out not far from where the camp was to be held. First thing we did when we woke up is pack our stuff and set off for the camp. I was just as surprised at how many had shown up.

"There sure are!" I said in agreement. Luck for us most of the people there had already signed up so we didn't have to wait long. They let Valdis join since her birthday was in two days.

As soon as we were signed up we walked through a door into a big room filled with beds. We found beds right next to each other and put our stuff done next to them.

"Ugh no not him!" Tori groaned angrily.

I looked toward where she was looking and groaned as well. There wearing a ugly smug look on his face stood Garret the bully.

"Thank God's that we choose beds together so there isn't any room for him next to us!" Rhonda said.

"No kidding!" Kazbar said with a scowl just as Garret the bully walked over and said,"Well well if it isn't the bastard kitty child and her gang of misfits! Hahahaha!"

I glared at him in fury. He wouldn't dare talk to any of us like this anywhereelse. Now that we are older he knows he wouldn't stand a chance. The only reason he's doing it now is because we aren't aloud to fight at the training camp or we will be kicked out.

To mine and everyone else's disgust he looked at Tori and said,"Why do you leave those losers and join me instead."

Tori looked at him and said, Hell fucking no. I wouldn't join you if you were the last man in the world! It's Nords like you that made my parents move away from Skyrim."

I burst out laughing so hard at this that I could barley breath. And I wasn't the only one. Kazbar was holding his stomach while Valdis standing next to him was laughing with her hands in her face.

Rhonda said,"Haha! Burn!" Which made us all laugh even harder.

Garret the bully gave us all venomous looks and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

The next morning.

It's a perfect sunny day today. We are outside waiting as the instructors gets everyone gear. We already have weapons so all we needed was armor. The five of us now wore matching Cyrodiilen armor.

I looked over to my right when I feel someone staring at me and I involuntary gasp.

"Huh is something wrong?" Kazbar asked me.

"No." I said looking up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep perfectly sure!"

"Well okay then."

When he starts talking with Valdis I look back over to the one who was starting at me before. He smiles at me and I smile back. I've never been one of those crazy about boys kind of girl, but this guy was the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. He is at least six feet tall which is big for a Khajiit. He has jet black hair and fur and has the goldenest eyes I've ever seen.

Suddenly Kazbar says,"I gotta take a piss be right back."

Valdis burst out laughing while I made a grossed out face. "Have fun!" I called as he walked way. Valdis walked away to join Tori and Rhonda who where talking to a instructor and I used that time to walk over to the strange Khajiit.

I smiled up at him "Hello." I said.

He smiled back and said,"Hi."

We stood there for a few minute unsure what to say. He was the first to speak,"So what's your name?"

I crossed my arms and said,"It's rude to ask someone's name without telling them yours first."

He laughed,"Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry. My name is Ivan Clawzeer and you are?"

"I am Vicky Shapazz."

"Huh Shapazz?" He asks.

"Um yeah why?" I ask in confusion.

"I know others with that last name. In fact you must be related since you have a V name!"

"What you know someone in my family? Who!?" I did not expect this. I had never seen him before now so I was very surprised he knew someone in my family.

He smiled again and I smiled back. "Vanellope and Jed and their son Leland. Jed died three years ago though." He said.

"What no way!" I said now in even more shock,"They are my grandparents and my uncle! I've never met them though because they live in Elsweyr."

"Oh I see! That makes sense. Now that I think about it I do remember them saying that they have two granddaughters that they have never met."

"Yeah and unfortunately I will never met my grandfather." I sighed. He looked at me sympathetically. "I know how you feel. My grandparents died before I was born. Although my great grandfather is still alive."

"Oh wow that's pretty cool."

"Yeah he's pretty badass for his age. Speaking of age, how old are you? I'm Seventeen."

"I just turned fourteen a moon ago." I told him.

Just then there was a loud whistle and a voice said, "Alright everyone. It's time to get into groups. Pick a partner and form a line. We will watch you and see how you do. After everyone has had a turn we will take a break and then go for a run around the camp."

"Mind if I'm your partner?" I asked Ivan.

He smiled,"Not at all Vicky."

I smiled up at him and we went to stand in line where the others we already partnered. I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked looks on Tori and Kazbar's faces as I walked over with Ivan. Rhonda and Valdis on the other hand had big smiles on there faces.

I winked at Valdis and she laughed which caused Kazbar to look at her funny. She just smiled at him and said,"This camp is starting off better then expected."

"It sure is." I agreed.

We waited in line watching other people spar until finally it was Tori and Rhonda's turn, and then Kazbar and Valdis's turn, and then finally it was time for me and Ivan to spar. I got out my iron warhammer while Ivan got out a steel shield and waraxe.

We posed to spar and I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I heard someone whisper,"Look at the size difference of those two. He'll kill her!"

Ivan who had also heard it hissed,"I would never!"

"Ignore them." I said. "We'll show them.

He smiled,"Alright."

It got quiet as the instructor walked up. "Alright everybody pay attention and keep quiet. Go ahead and start spar. And remember, this is training so don't kill each other."

"Yes sir!" We said in unison.

"Start."

We smiled and put on serious faces and I said,"If I win you have to become my beau."

He looked at me with a shocked smile and said,"Deal!" Needless to say I won our spar.

* * *

That night when it was time to sleep, Ivan convinced the person in the bed next to mine to switch beds with him so now it was his bed. As we drafted off to sleep he asked me,"Vicky?"

"Yes Ivan?"

"Is it alright if I call you honey?"

"Honey?" I was surprised. I had always thought it was weird when couples called each other names like that. I smiled,"Of course you can."

He smiled at me and whispered,"Goodnight honey. I look forward to getting to know you better."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The first day of training camp had been great. But like always it wouldn't last.


	9. Training camp! Part 2

Chapter 9: Training camp! Part 2

It has been two weeks since we started training camp and two weeks since Ivan and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. Things have been pretty good. Only I sense something is bothering him. Today is a free day to rest from six hard days of training. A bunch of people couldn't handle it and left. Not my friends though. All of us are tough. I wonder if anyone else will leave. I guess we will find out.

It's quiet outside. I walk over to the river and look out at it. A few minutes later I feel someone watching me turn around to see Ivan stand in there. "Hello Vicky."

"Hello Ivan. You found me fast. You always find me pretty fast." I say.

"Oh um yeah I sure do! Hahahaha!" He says with a strange laugh.

I look at hum funny. "Is something wrong? You have been acting weird." I ask him.

"Well actually I have to tell you something."

Me being me of course jumped to concludes,"Are you breaking up with me?"

He looked shocked by the question,"What? No! Why would you think that?"

I looked at the ground in embarrassment.

He looks at me in concern,"Are you alright Vicky?"

I look back up st him and wipe away a few tears that had slipped out,"Yeah. I'm sorry. What were you going to say?"

He sighs,"Vicky. I'm a werewolf." He says. "That's how I can find you so easily. I just follow your scent."

I looked at him in surprise,"Oh cool!"

"Really you're not scared?"

"Scared of you? No way!"

He smiled again this time even bigger. "Good. I'm glad." he says in relief. I can tell he has more to say but I heard someone else walking up. I turn around again and see Kazbar and Valdis. "We can talk more later." I tell Ivan and then greet Kazbar and Valdis, "Hello."

"Hello Vicky. Hello Ivan." Valdis said while Kazbar waved a greeting.

"Ivan why don't you tell them what you just told me." I said turning around to look at him. He looks back with a unsure face."I don't know."

"Oh come on. They won't care."

"Won't care about what?" Kazbar and Valdis asked in union.

"Ivan's a werewolf." I say matter-of-factly.

Kazbar and Valdis look at each other and then laugh. "Yeah sure, whatever." Kazbar says.

"Nice try." Says Valdis.

"I'm not joking." I say.

They look at each other again, this time in shock."Oh!"

"Yep."

* * *

A few hours later.

"What Ivan is a werewolf!?"

I had just told Tori and Rhonda who had both spent the morning fishing, about Ivan being a werewolf. Rhonda was speechless with shock while Tori asked questions.

How exactly does that work?"

"He said that he can change once everyday if he wants to. He goes to bandit camps when he goes hurting."

"That's interesting. I had always thought that werewolfs couldn't be around normal people because they would kill them. But that's obviously not the case."

I shook my head,"No not at all. Some might choose to live like that, but most live like everybody else."

We got quiet as we walked into the camp. It was about dinner time now so we came back early so we wouldn't have to wait in a big line. Walking into the eating area I wave as Kazbar and Valdis who walked over.

The five of us then got into the small line that had already started. Ivan soon joined us. "Hello werewolf." I said jokingly.

Ivan looked at me in annoyance and said,"Don't say that where others can hear you!"

"Sorry." I said as I realized that he probably didn't want everyone in the camp knowing.

"It's alright just be careful who you tell."

"Will do."

* * *

That evening.

I'm at the river again with Kazbar, Valdis, and Ivan. I'm glaring at Kazbar because he thought it was funny that I had tripped and fallen into the river a few minutes before and was still cold. "Kazbar if you don't stop laughing I'm going to push you into the river and I'm sure that Valdis would help me."

"Haha you wouldn't do that!"

"Want to bet?" I asked him and folds my arms together.

He frowned,"Nope. Forget I said anything."

"That's what I thought!" I said and then stuck out my tongue at him to which he rolled him eyes and said,"Girls."

Valdis and I both laughed.

"Look the sun is going down." Ivan said.

We turn to look and just watch the sunset. I shiver from the cold and try to ignore the chatter of my teeth.

"Me and Kazbar are going to go now." Valdis said.

"Alright... see you... later." I say.

"Bye." Says Kazbar.

Ivan waves bye to them. When they are out of sight he sits down and I sit in his lap. His puts his arms me and I sigh at the feeling of warmth. "Oh honey you are cold."

"I...noticed"."

He turns around so that I'm in his arms and my head is on his chest. He then gently starts rubbing my back. "This will warm you up." He said softly. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes.

* * *

I suddenly open my eyes and realize that I had fallen asleep. I was still in Ivan's arms. And when he felt me move he asked,"Did you have a nice little nap honey?"

I stretched with a long yawn,"Yeah I guess I did."

He smiles and then gets a serious face,"Can I ask you a question?"

I look at him in confusion,"Of course you can."

"What exactly is your relationship with Kazbar?" He asks with a frown.

I look at him lost for words when it hits me,"Are you jealous?" I ask him.

He's quiet for a minute before he says,"A little. I can tell that you like him."

I sighed,"Ivan. I have known Kazbar my whole life. He is like a brother to me. And not only that he..." I stop right there, not knowing if I should say anymore.

He gently rubs my back again,"He want?"

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to?"

I looked into his eyes and I know that he speaks the truth. "Kazbar and Valdis has been boyfriend and girlfriend for two years."

"Oh. Why don't they want everyone to know?"

"Everyone always thinks that me and Valdis are much younger then we are, so when those two first started going out, strangers saw what the thought was a little kid with an almost adult.

The age difference between Kazbar and Valdis is the same as the two of us. Only a few of us know about the two of them."

Ivan is quiet again for a while before saying,"I see. Thank you for telling me."

I smile up at him,"I'm glad you understand."

He smiles at me as well. I can't help but feel safe when looking into his golden eyes. I feel my heart beating super fast and I'm suddenly nervous. I close my eyes, a small smile still on my face. That's when he gently leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We soon broke apart lost for breath. I feel tears in my eyes but for once they are tears of happiness.

Ivan whipped the tears away gently with his hand. "What's wrong, didn't you like it?"

"Sniff. I'm not sad. These are happy tears."

And with that , Ivan smiles again and kisses me one more time before we walk back to the for the camp night.


	10. Training camp! Part 3!

Chapter 10: Training camp! Part 3

It has been three moons since we started training camp and two and a half moons since Ivan and I had our first kiss. We have kissed everyday since then. Things would be perfect if it wasn't for the fact that Garret the Bully and a couple of his friends were constantly harassing us.

If it wasn't for the fact that we aren't aloud to fight during training camp they would of gotten beat weeks ago. I try to stay in a group because if they find me alone they are worse.

We had just got done with the evening supper when Garret the bully unfortunately found me alone. "Well well well. If it isn't Vicky the bastard. Haha!"

I stood rooted to the spot in horror hoping that Ivan wouldn't come back and hear what they were saying to me. One of Garret's friends laughed ,"I'm surprised anyone would want to go out with a little bastard like you."

"He doesn't even know does he?" Asked Garret's other friend.

I shook as tears spilled out which only made them laugh harder,"Aww look the little kitten is crying!"

"Hahahahaha!" His friends all laughed with him.

I held my hands next to my body shaking trying to stop the crying but it didn't work.

"The bastard is crying! The bastard is crying!" The three of them sang.

Suddenly I hear a yell that makes everyone jump. I turn around and Tori and Ivan are walking over, and they look pissed. They stop next right next to me. Garret laughs again knowing that we can't fight him.

"What's the matter? Didn't you know the ba..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GARRET!" Tori screams loudly.

I looked at Tori in shock. I had never heard her talk like that before. I then looked at Ivan and seeing the look of fury on his face finally forced my body to move and ran and ran until I was in the bed room.

I thow myself on to the bed and sobbed. I sobbed so hard in fact, that I didn't notice right away that Ivan had followed me. I was suddenly in his arms with him gently patting my back.

After a few minutes I was able to stop the sobs and he whipped the tears away gently with his hand. When I was able to speak I asked,"Do you still want to be with me?"

He looked at me in confusion,"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I was born to unmarried parents."

He frowned,"Vicky. I don't care about that. It's not important and anyone who thinks it is can fuck off."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I like you Vicky, a lot." And to prove it he kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him back and when we broke a part I said,"I feel the same way about you.

* * *

Outside after Vicky and Ivan left.

Tori was glaring at Garret. If he didn't shut his mouth and soon, then she was going to hurt him, and she didn't care if she got kicked out of training camp. She was sick of his shit.

Kazbar and Valdis where walking up to the big group. They tried to see what was happening but there were too many of them. They walked around and then Valdis saw who it was she gasped,"Kazbar look! It's Tori and Garret the bully!"

They couldn't hear what Garret said but one minute they were standing there glaring at each other, and the next had their weapons out.

Rhonda, who was closer to Tori and Garret cheered,"Go Tori! Teach that bully a lesson!" With her cheer came more cheers from the group. Everyone except his friends liked him and Vicky hadn't done anything because they didn't want to get kicked.

But this time he had gone too far. Suddenly there was a yell of outrage. "What us the meaning of this!? Stop this right now!"

Rhonda looked behind her to see the training camp instructors. The group moved out of the way for the them as they walked up to Tori and Garret. Tori was still holding her mace and shaking in fury. Garret looked annoyed that they were stopped.

"Alright what is going on here? You know the rules. No fighting." One of the instructors a Imperial woman with black hair said crossly.

A Imperial who had seen and heard everything Garret had said to Vicky and Tori said,"He started this whole mess. He's been bullying everyone here since the first day of camp."

"Yeah." Said someone in the back of the group,"He's especially mean to those younger then him and has been calling a younger girl terrible names."

A Breton girl close to Tori said,"She was just sticking up for her friend when this scumbag called her a worthless bastard loving bitch."

The instructors scowled at the last part,"Is this true?" One of them asked Tori.

Tori put her weapon down and said,"Yes all of it is true. I'm sorry I got I to a fight, but I'm sick of him. She pointed at Garret as she said the last part,"Picking on my friend. She has done nothing to deserve it and she should be able to train without being harassed constantly."

* * *

Vicky's POV

Ivan was on the other side of the room drinking a cup of water when Garret the bully came storming in. I planned to ignore him but was unprepared when he ran over to the bed I was sitting in and slammed me onto the the floor.

I gasped for breath and flinched as he beat me into the ground. Suddenly he is off of me and I hear a big crash. Still trying to grasp for breath I hold my ribs that I'm pretty sure are broken. Unable to move I can only listen as Ivan and Garret attack each other.

The door to the bedroom is suddenly thrown open and I hear grasps of outrage. "Oh my gods Vicky!" Rhonda runs over to me followed by Tori, Valdis, and Kazbar.

Tori gives me a healing potion. I feel a little better after I drink it. By this time, Ivan is now standing over me, his eyes wide with horror, while Garret was being dragged out of the bedroom by some of the other campers.

Ivan lifts me up carefully and puts me back to the bed. "Are you okay honey?" He asks.

I look up at him,"I will be."

"What did he do to you?" Kazbar asked angrily.

I didn't say anything so Ivan told them what had happened.

"What!? It's a good thing Ivan was in here with you or he would of probably killed you."

It got very quit and I groaned at the pain still coming from my ribs. A few minutes later a healer came in to examined me. He was an older Imperial with short, balding gray hair. "They aren't broken just bruised." he told me. "Rest for a few days and you should be good to go."

* * *

Later that night before bed, Tori told us what had happened with Garret. The instructors, after hearing that Garret had been bullying everyone since the first day of camp, let Tori off with a warning. But Garret was kicked out. Apparently he blamed me for it and that is why he had tried to kill me. "Where is Garret now?" I asked.

"They sent him to prison!" said Rhonda with a smug look on her face.

"Ha serves him right!" Ivan said with a laugh.

"Haha it sure does!" I agreed smiling.

Everyone got into their beds and soon almost everyone was asleep. Ivan held my hand from his bed next to mine and soon I too was asleep.


	11. Training camp! Part 4!

Chapter 11: Training camp! Part 4

I woke up in terror. It had been almost three moons since everything with Garret happened, and I have been having horrifying nightmares. Nightmares were a normal thing for me since I have went through hell most of my life.

I gasp for breath still shaken up. This was one of the worst nightmares I had ever had. Ivan hearing me sob woke up and looked at me in concern. "What's wrong honey? Did you have another nightmare?"

I shook my head yes and he crawled into my bed with me and laid me gently in his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. I stayed quite and he sighed,"Vicky. I wish you would tell me. I can't help you if I don't know what the dreams are about."

"I don't want to talk about it." I say softly.

He frowns but doesn't say anything else and we soon fall back asleep.

* * *

The next morning we wake up just as breakfast was about to start for the last day of training camp. I had enjoyed it but was looking forward to getting back to Cheydinhal. After eating we go outside. This morning we are to run a course ten miles long that includes two miles of swimming. I was partnered with Tori, Ivan with Kazbar, and Rhonda with Valdis. "Have fun." I say to them before we split up.

"You too honey." Ivan says smiling.

"Always do." Valdis says.

"See you later." Rhonda says.

'Try not to lose!" Kazbar says.

"Says the slowest runner out of all of us." I say with a laugh. Everyone else laughs as well while Kazbar gives me a dirty look.

The course we are running today is the longest course out of the ones we have ran so far. The team that runs the fastest gets their weapons enchanted whatever enchantment that they want. Each team was to star running at different times and at the end the instructors would get together and see which team was the fastest.

We waited in line until it was our turn to start running. "Alright Tori, Vicky, remember that you need to work together to finish. Good luck. We will write down your start time. See you this evening."

"Bye!"

We stood together at the start of the course. "Alright you two. Start..Now!" At that we both started running. We climbed up large very old trees and rocks. Had to crawl through a tunnel that was a mile long and filled with rats. It was easy for us. We did stuff like this all the time, even before training camp. We made it to the river in no time at all. "Oh boy. Time to get wet." Tori said.

I laughed,"Haha yeah you don't really like swimming do you?"

"No not really."

"Well we better start swimming!"

Making sure that our stuff was safe in our satchels and our weapons wouldn't come off in the water, we jumped in and swam as fast as we could. The water was thankfully warm which made swimming easier for us. We swam the two miles in no time at all, killing a few mudcrabs on the way. Once back on land we started running again. This time we killed a pack of wolfs and a big cave bear that got in our way. For the last part of the course we had to climb a mountain. Once we reached the top we would wait until everyone made it to were the rest of the instructors were waiting.

"We better start climbing." Tori says.

"You first." I say.

I follow her up the mountain making sure to keep watch for anymore bears or wolfs. We pass another group, a couple of Argonian boys that I didn't know the names of. They were standing next to a tree and fighting. "Well they aren't going to win doing that." Tori said.

"I wonder how long they have been standing there." I say. A few minutes later I see the top of the mountain. "We're finally here."

"Good I could go for a nap."

I laugh as we walk up to the instructors. When they are done writing down the time we got back at we go and sit down near a large tree. The Argonian boys reached the top after a while and I tried not to laugh at the pissed off looks both on them had on there faces. I laid down next to the tree and close my eyes. When I wake up sometime later I smile when I realize that Ivan who had now joined us alone with the rest of our normal gang had me in his arms.

When he notices that I'm awake his golden eyes light up and he smiles at me,"Hello honey." He says softy.

I feel my heart beat fast as it usually does when I hear his voice. "Hello to you too." I say with a smile. I kiss him softy on the lips and then ask,"Is everyone back here yet?"

"Almost. Just one more group and the rest of the instructors." Ivan said.

"Nope just the instructors." Said Valdis and she pointed to where the last group of campers were walking up.

"Ah good. Not much time now then!"

I open up my satchel and take out a apple. I eat it quickly and then pull out another one and eat it as well. "You sure do like your apples." Ivan said with a laugh.

"Yep sure do."

A few minutes later the rest of the instructors finally reach the top of the mountain. It was quiet while they got together and sat down to figure of the winner. After about 20 minutes they stood up walked over to where everyone was waiting. "Attention everyone. It is time to announce the winners." He then held up a piece of parchment and read,"The winners are, Tori Stormbearer and Vicky Shapazz."

"Yippee yippee!" Tori cheered while I just laughed.

"I'm not surprised." Kazbar said.

"Me either." Valdis agreed.

"Congratulations!" Rhonda and Ivan both said.

"Haha thanks guys." I said happily.

After congratulations from everybody else we started our walk back to the camp. Once there Tori and I choose our enchantments. I choose fire for my warhammer while Tori choose ice for her mace.

Later that night while we were in bed I thought of everything that had happened. There were good days and bad days, but overall we had had a good time. We have gotten even stronger and faster.

As I look over at Ivan who was already asleep I smiled to myself, happy with the way things turned out.


	12. Home again home again jiggity jig

Chapter 12: Home again home again jiggity jig

"Vicky. Vicky. VICKY!"

"Ugh wha?"" I opened my eyes to see Ivan looking at me. He had been shaking me awake. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah and it's almost time for breakfast."

I stretched as I sat up with a yawn. "And after breakfast we go home."

* * *

After breakfast.

"Thank you all of you do joining us for this year's training camp. We hope you will take what you learned with you for the rest of your days."

We clapped as the instructor finished her speech and told us all goodbye. We then started our long walk back to the Cheydinhal sanctuary. It was a perfectly beautiful sunny day, much like the one on our first day of camp.

* * *

Later at the sanctuary.

"We"'re here!" I say loudly. Valdis laughs while Kazbar rolls his eyes. We had just dropped off Tori and Rhonda at their homes. I was excited to show Ivan where I lived and to see my father and step mother.

When we stepped through the black door and shouted loudly,"HELLO WE ARE BACK AND READY FOR BATTLE!"

"Why must you shout?" Kazbar groaned.

"Because it annoys you."

Both Ivan and Valdis burst out laughing at this,"HAHAHAHA!"

I then hear a voice say,"What in Sithis name is going on!?"I turn around and see my father looking irritated. He stops when he sees us and his frown turns into a smile. "Vicky! Valdis! You're back!"

"Papa!" I run up to him and throw myself into his arms like a little kid, while Valdis gives him a big hug.

"Welcome back."

I look up again and see Kazdar standing with my step mother.

"Wow look at you Valdis. You're almost fully grown."

"Ha if I'm anything like my sister I will probably stop growing next year when I'm thirteen." Valdis says while pointing at me.

"How was the training camp? Did learning anything useful?" My father asks us.

"Oh yeah we learned lots!" I say.

"Did you hear about Garret the bully?" Kazbar asked.

"Yeah he got kicked out and sent to jail." Kazdar said.

"That's not all that happened." Said my step mother.

"Huh what else happened?"

Kazdar and my step mother then looked up at my father as he said,"Well you see. His good nothing parents thought it was a good idea to threaten me."

"What they threatened you?" I asked in outrage and shock.

"That's right. They had the nerve to say that if I didn't pay for his bounty that they were going to hurt you and your sister."

"Oh hell no!" Kazbar snarled while Ivan who was behind me hissed.

"What did you do?"I asked.

My father smirked,"I told them that I was sick of their shit and then I killed both of them."

"Haha good job papa!"

"No one else was around when it happened so no one knows it was me."

"That's good."

"Vicky who is that standing behind you?" My step mother asks just now noticing Ivan."

Before we can answered my father asks,"Are you Ophelia and Ozzie's son?"

Ivan walks in front of me with a look of shock in his face,"Yes. How do you know my parents?"

"What is your name?"

"Ivan."

My father crosses his arms looking annoyed,"Ivan. I don't just know your parents. I grew up with your parents. I was there when they got married and I was there when your brother Kyros was born."

Ivan says nothing for few minutes before he finally says,"I see. I do remember my parents talking about you before but that was years ago."

"I see. So your father hasn't really talked about me since your mother died?"

"No. He doesn't really talk about the past that much."

Kazdar then decides to speak,"What about me? Did they ever talk about me?"

"Who are you?" Ivan asks confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Kazdar."

"Oh yes! They sure did mention your name and there was a few other names."

"Wow this is crazy." I say.

My father then asks,"One last question for now. Did my parents ever talk about me? And what about my aunt?"

"Ah yes but not by name."

"Oh I see..." My father sighed looking sad.

"What's wrong papa?" Valdis asks.

"Yeah what's matter?" I ask in concern. He is almost never sad. In fact, I far as I know he hadn't been sad since he learned about his father's death.

"I suppose I should be glad they even think about me at all."

"Why?"

"Because I...I..."

He doesn't say anything else so Kazdar steps in and says,"He hasn't seen his family since he was sixteenth years old, and he has never even seen his younger brother."

Valdis and I look at each other in opened mouthed shock,"WHAT WHY?"

He looks at us says,"I don't want to talk about." And walks away into the other room, leaving us all in confusion.


	13. Nice and Clean

Chapter 13: Nice and clean

It has been one moon since we returned from training camp. My father hasn't told us why he ran away from home but I know one day when he is ready he will tell us.

Me, Ivan, Kazbar, and Valdis are currently taking a bath together in the pond. It is very warm out so it feels good to clean off in the pond. I have always liked the water, expect for a few moons after the bitch woman had tried to drown me.

My father used to tease me and say that I was going to turn into a Argonian I was in the water so much. I used to say that I wouldn't mind if it meant I could live in the water. It felt like it was only yesterday that we had teased each other like that when in fact it has been almost five years.

I sigh in contentment as Ivan gently washes my back and my hair. When he's done he smiles at me,"All done honey."

I smile back,"Your turn." He hands me the soap and turns around and leans down so that I can reach his back. I gently wash and smile at his contentment. I then wash his his hair and when I'm done I smirked and then splashed him with water.

I laugh at the face he makes when water gets in his mouth,"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses sweets!"

He then splashes me back and pretty soon we are both laughing so hard that we can barely breath.

"Are you two having fun over there?" Valdis asks from across pond.

"We sure are." I say. I then smirk as I whisper to Ivan,"Let's go splash those two."

"Haha okay."

We quietly swim toward them. Kazbar looks and when he seems me looking at him says,"Don't even think about it."

I laugh evilly and swim under the water. When I reach him I grab him by his feet and pull him all the way into the water."

He glares at me as we swim back up to the top of the water. I look over and see Ivan and Valdis laughing. Ivan had splashed her when she wasn't looking and she had turned around and splashed him back.

The four of us swim so we were now together in the middle of the pond.

Kazbar looked annoyed,"You are evil."

"You're welcome brother!" I say with a laugh to which he just rolls his eyes.

"Well I've enough water for the day." Valdis said.

"Yeah me too." Kazbar agrees."

"Bye see you later." I wave to them.

"Bye."

Once they are gone Ivan and I cuddle with me in his arms and make out. When we break apart I smile happily and lay my head down on his chest. He kisses my head gently and I soon fall asleep.

When I wake up we are on the grass and are both fully clothed. I sigh in annoyance because I had once again fell asleep and was so asleep that I didn't even notice when he put my clothes back on.

I sit up and gently shake Ivan to wake him up as he had fallen asleep after getting us both dressed. Unlike me when I'm sleeping, Ivan is easy to wake up. He looks at me with a smile and says,"Wow the time sure did go by fast."

As he said that my stomach growled. It was almost time for dinner. "Let's hurry back to the Sanctuary so you can eat."

"Yeah good idea." I say. "You should cook. You are the best cooking!"

"I'd love to cook for you honey. What would you like?"

I thought about it for a minute before deciding,"Stew! Your stew is the best food ever!" It's true. The first time he made stew for me I couldn't believe how amazing it was. My family loves it as well.

Ivan smiles,"Of course my dear!"

* * *

Before we returned home we stopped and I watched as Ivan turned into a wolf and killed deer. Once he changed back we walk to the Sanctuary.

When we enter people give us weird looks and I see a couple of them whispering. I exchange confused looks with Ivan and we walk over to where the cooking spit is.

A few minutes later my father and Step mother walk in followed by Valdis and Kazbar.

"Oh so you finally decided to join us." Kazbar said.

"Yeah we um kind of fell asleep." I said with a laugh.

"Sure you did."

"What does that mean?" I ask getting annoyed because we were now getting the same looks from the four of them.

"Why is everyone looking st us like that?" Ivan asks in a irradiated voice.

Before anyone could answer Tori walks in from the other room and says,"Your parents think that you two having been having sex."

It's quiet for a few seconds before both me and Ivan in outrage yell,"WHAT!?"

Not giving them a chance to speak I continue,"In what world do you think I would do that when I have spent most of my life, being bullied for having been born to parents that weren't married?"

I glare at them in fury. Tori then said,"Me and Rhonda both tried telling them that but they wouldn't listen. She got fed up and left." At least my friends have some sense. I would of thought that Kazbar and Valdis did as well but apparently not.

By this point I am so angry that tears are coming out of my eyes and my hands are balled into fists.

My father finally decides to talk and says,"I'm sorry Vicky. I should of known better then that. After all, you aren't me."

"That's right I would never spend two years going to someone's house just for sex!" I snapped angrily and then walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Later Ivan brought me a bowl of stew in my room and sat down with me while I ate. When I was done I put my head down on Ivan's chest. He gently rubbed my back and asked."Is what you said true?"

I sighed in misery. "Yeah I still to this day get told that I'm a worthless bastard for having unmarried parents." I cried softly. "I'm sick of it. I can't wait to move away and never return. And when I do leave an causing all kinds of chaos!"

"When did you want to leave?"

I sighed again."I'm not sure. I'm still trying to talk my family into going. Tori and Rhonda already agreed to go." Even though he is currently with me in Cheydinhal, Ivan actually has a house in Skyrim. He had moved there three years ago after getting into a fight with his sister. I agreed that I would go to Skyrim with him. I have heard that's it's full of snow and tall mountains. I like snow.

"Would you still go if they stayed here?" Ivan asked me looking worried. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and knew that I would go wherever he when. "I would go anywhere with you.

And with that we closed our eyes and went to sleep.


	14. The Thalmor attack!

Chapter 14: The Thalmor attack!

The last two moons have been crazy. Kazbar and Valdis are engaged! They are going to get married a week after Valdis's thirteen birthday. Kazdar sent a long letter to the family back in Elsweyr telling them to come.

Tori's mother just finished working on Valdis's wedding dress. We are on our way over to their house for supper and to look at the dress. Rhonda is busy with Wayer so she can't make it over until later.

Ivan and Kazbar are busy with something else so it's just the three of us. We soon reach the house and Tori lets us in. "Hello girls." Susay, Tori's mother greeted us.

"Hello." Valdis and I say in unison.

"Where's the dress?" Valdis asks excitedly.

Susay walks us over to where the dress is hanging. It is a sunny yellow Valdis's favorite color. We all gaze at it in amazement. "It's beautiful!" Valdis says happily.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do I really do. Thank you!"

"You are very welcome."

* * *

A little bit later we are sitting down eating. Susay cooked a chicken with leaks for supper. We are just sitting there having a good time when suddenly the door to the house is thrown open.

Darby and Susay immediately ran to the door. "What is the meaning of this!?" Darby yells.

In walks a tall Thalmor with a weapon drawn. "I know that your family has been worshiping Talos. You will now pay for your crimes!"

Before anyone has time to react, more of them rush into the house and right before our eyes they start attacking Darby and Susay. The three of us jump open with our weapons and attack with venom.

I quickly kill one of them with a swing into the neck. I then hear a scream,"NOOOOOO!"

I look over and gasp in rage. Darby and Susay are both lying in pools of blood after being over powered. I raced to the elfs that killed with Valdis close behind me. I cut a female ones head off and Valdis slices one through the stomach.

We pushed them back until we make it outside and I grasp in shock. A bunch more Thalmor are running through the streets and killing people. We continue attacking as more and more come at us. By this point we are close by Wayer's blacksmith and I see Wayer and Rhonda fighting off Thalmor.

Pretty soon most of them are dead. Valdis was breathless and trying to catch her breath when I see a elf coming at her with a sword raised. I grasp in terror. If that hits her she is dead. Without thinking I run an push her out of the way just as he pulled it down.

I heard screams and grasps as I felt pain where the sword hit me in the stomach. The elf pulled the sword out and I screamed in pain. He lifts the sword up again but before he could finish me off Wayer runs up behind him and kill him with a hit to the neck.

Tori and Rhonda run over. "Oh my gods!" Tori cries.

"We need to her get healer right away!" Rhonda says.

"I'll hold you Vicky be still. I'll get you help." Wayer says and he gently lifts me me up. I grasp again from the pain. Wayer gently holds a cloth on the the space where I was cut. I can feel it as it is quickly covered in blood.

We soon reach the closet healer. "Please help!" Wayer yells and bangs on the door. The opens and when the person sees me says,"No she can die for all I care." She says and then slams the door shut.

"BITCH I'LL REGRET THIS!" Wayer screamed back through the closed door. We try two more healers and none of them would help us. By this point I'm surprised I'm not dead. I can hardly stay awake. But I'm scared that if I pass out I won't wake back up.

We reach the end of Cheydinhal and Wayer knocks on the last healers door. A elderly Nord man opens the door and grasps when he looks at me,"Bring her in and lay her down." He says.

We follow him quickly into the house that is is filled with empty beds. A elderly Imperial woman walks in through a back door and grasps. She rushes over and the two healers give each other grave looks when they look at where I was cut.

"My gods! It's a miracle that she isn't dead right now." The Imperial woman says. "Well try and save her. That's our job."

"I better go back to the Sanctuary and tell them where you are." Valdis says looking at me. Her eyes are still round with shock and horror as she leaves the house. I can't keep my eyes open anymore as the healers start working to save me the last thing I hear before passing out is Tori saying,"Don't die Vicky. I already lost my parents I can't lose my best friend as well."


	15. Waiting game

**A/N- Has anyone been readying this? I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't know. Anyway this chapter is in Ivan's POV. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 15: Waiting game

Hello there. I'm Ivan. Vicky's boyfriend. I've been busy with Kazbar getting ready for his and Valdis's wedding. We had just sat down after working for hours when Valdis came running it looking a mess.

We stood back up and ran over to her,"What happened?" Kazbar asked.

Valdis grasped for breath trying to speak,"We...we...ugh."

"Slow down and catch your breath."

I look up as Kazdar, Robert, and Valerie walked into the room. They look at Valdis alarmed just as she says,"We were attacked by the Thalmor."

There were shouts of,"WHAT!?" At this.

Me on the other hand balled my hands into fists,"The Thalmor!" I snarled in fury.

"Is everyone okay!?" Robert asked.

"No...Darby and Susay were killed, and Vicky is...is..." She stops and I look at her in horror.

"What's wrong with Vicky!?"

"She's badly hurt. I don't know if she will make it..."

"Oh my gods no...No...NO!"

"Where is she?" I ask. I can feel myself shaking. This can not be happening...again.

"I'll take you to where she is." Valdis says and starts walking back out. We follow her in silence running as fast as we can. We are all out of breath as we reach the house she is at. Valdis opens the door and we walk in.

Tori and Rhonda are standing over a bed as we enter. We walk over and my heart stops at the sight. Vicky is covered in a bunch of cloths. Her clothes are on the floor and they are covered in blood. I stand rooted to the spot. Robert and Valerie both scream,"OH MY GODS NO!"

Valdis throws herself into Kazbar's arms and cries. He holds her with his own look of shock on his face. I force my body to move and walk closer to the bed and sit down next to her. I gently take her hand and kiss it. I sigh worriedly. Vicky is very still. I have to look very closely to see that she is even still breathing.

I turn and look as Wayer enters the house. "Where did you run off to?" Rhonda asked.

Wayer huffed,"I went to take out trash."

"Huh?" Rhonda and Tori exchanged confused looked while I tried to figure out what he meant.

"Will she be alright?" Robert asked from where he stood on the other side of the bed.

Tori sighed,"I don't know. The healers said that we will have to wait and see."

"They said that she shouldn't even be alive she was so badly hurt." Rhonda said sadly. It got quiet after she said that.

* * *

I feel sick. We have been here for hours and Vicky isn't any better. I'm standing outside as it starts to get dark when it hits me. My body starts to shake and I feel tears washing down my face.

I have never felt as much pain as I feel right now. Not even when I lost my mother and two brothers did I feel this much pain. I haven't even told her how I feel about her. She knows that I like her. But she doesn't know that I don't just like her, I'm in love with her.

I've wanted to tell her for a couple of moons now but I've been scared that it was too soon and that she won't feel the same way. Will I even have a chance to tell her now, or will I lose her forever?

* * *

One day later.

It has been a whole day since the Thalmor attack. Vicky to everyone's amazement and relief is doing much better. The healers are in shock. They honestly didn't think she would make it.

"This is unbelievable." The woman said in astonishment.

"I have never seen anything like it." The man said just as astonished.

"This isn't the first time that she's lived through the impossible." Valerie said.

Robert yawned,"It's getting late. We'll see you tomorrow. Come get us if anything changes."

"Of course." I tell him. I haven't left at all since she has been here and won't leave until she is better. Her family knows this so they feel it is okay to leave us here.

Once it gets darker outside and the healers have given Vicky her healing medicine I get into bed with her. Making sure that I am as gentle as possible, I lay her in my arms.

Tori and Rhonda told us this morning how Vicky had saved Valdis's life. There had been lots of crying and Valdis was hysterical. Kazbar could barely get her to calm down. She blamed herself for the whole thing.

No one else blamed her though. In fact we were amazed at Vicky's bravery, especially Kazbar. He barely said anything after and just stood worriedly with me next to Vicky's bed. "Thank you Vicky. For saving Valdis and for being my sister." He had whispered.

Looking down at Vicky, I smell her hair and inhale her scent. She smells so good. It helps me sleep at night having her close. Before I close my eyes for the night I talk to her,"Good night honey. I hope you wake up soon." I give her a kiss on the head and then close my eyes.

* * *

The next day.

It has now been two days since the Thalmor attack. Vicky is doing even better today but I am still anxious for her to wake up. That way I'll know she is really alright. I had Kazbar bring me the ingredients to make Vicky's favorite venison stew. She's going to be hungry when she wakes up.

Valdis brought over clean clothes for her yesterday so that she has something to wear when she wakes up. Besides the two healer me and Kazbar are the only ones here with her. Everyone is busy. Tori and Rhonda reluctantly went with Valdis to Tori's house to get her wedding dress.

Robert and Valerie went out to work on a contact while Kazbar went hunting because we were almost out of meat. I was just starring the stew when I hear Kazbar gasp from the bed,"Ivan she's waking up!"

I rush over to the bed and stand next to him. Vicky slowly sits up in the bed and I smile happily as I see her emerald green eyes looking right at me. "Vicky!" Me and Kazbar both say together.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go tell everyone the good news!" Kazbar says and runs out the door.

"Oh Vicky I'm so glad you're alright." I tell her.

She smiles at me,"I can't believe I made it. I was sure I was dead."

I pull her into my arms,"The healers were amazing. You own them your life."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Oh..."

It is quiet for a few minutes when I decide that it's now or never. "Vicky. There is something I have been wanting to tell you for awhile now."

She looks at me confused, "What is it?"

"These last few moons have been amazing. Don't you agree?"

She smiles again,"Yes Sweets."

I kiss her gently on lips before saying,"Vicky. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. Vicky I like you a lot but more then that, I love you."

Vicky's eyes go wide in shock,"Me really?"

"Yes Vicky. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

She smiles big then and hugs me tightly. We then make out until we can't barely breath. I smile big when I see Vicky's eyes light up. But a small part of me thinks,"Does she care about me in the same way? She didn't say it back."

I'll just forget about it for now. Glad that Vicky is alright and kiss her again.


	16. Birthday betrothed!

Chapter 16: Birthday betrothed!

Vicky's POV

It has been one moon since we were attacked by the Thalmor. Today is the 30th of Second Seed which means I am fifteen years old and Valdis and Kazbar's wedding is in a moon and a half.

Ivan is taking me out for a walk just the two of us. I am on my way to meet him outside of the city gates. Tori as she usually does for my birthday made me a new dress. It is ruby red and warm enough that when we go to Skyrim I won't freeze. Not like I would be wearing it outside much anyway.

The sun is blazing hot which feels nice with the little bit of breeze from the wind. I wave to Ivan as I reach the gate. "Happy Birthday honey." He says with a big smile.

I smile back happily,"Thank you!"

He kisses me sweetly and says,"I love you honey." My heart skips a beat as it always does when he says that. I feel guilt as I've never said it back. I want to but, I just can't get the world to leave my mouth.

We walk until we reach the big hill. Climbing up to the top I look out over the land. After a few minutes Ivan says,"Vicky."

"Yes sweets?" I ask.

He then pulls out a beautiful gold ruby necklace. "Vicky I love you. More then I have ever loved anyone before. Will you marry me?"

My mouth opens wide I'm shock and I feel happy tears in my eyes,"Yes!"

He puts the necklace around my neck and I throw myself on him. He holds me as we kiss happily. "I love you Vicky." He wishers in my ear. I hug him tighter as he stands up carrying me back to the sanctuary.

* * *

Once at the sanctuary I run to where everyone was sitting. Grinning I say."Guess what?"

"Ivan turned you into a werewolf?" Valdis asks.

"No not yet."

"What is it?" Tori asks to impatient to guess.

"Ivan and I are getting married!"

Tori smiles,"That's great news, Congratulates!"

Smiling bigger I run around the sanctuary telling everyone I run to that I'm betrothed. When I tell my father he looks at me shocked,"I can't believe it. Both of my cubs getting married."

"Hehe. Does that make you feel old papa?"

"It sure does."

"Hahahaha."

A little while later Ivan wakes me up from my nap. "I made you your favorite stew for your birthday." He says.

"Oh yay!" I say with a laugh.

I go and sit down at a table and he brings me a steaming bowl full of stew. "Oh this is so good!" I groan as I eat it.

Ivan smiles happily at me as I eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask.

"Yeah I will. I just like watching you eat."

"Oh. Hehe"

Once I'm done eating Ivan gets his food and I sit and watch him eat. When he is done he smiles big at me and says,"I have one more thing for you."  
"Oh what is it?"

He goes into the other room and comes back carrying a pie.

"Oh is it apple?" I ask excitedly.

"It sure is!"

"Haha yay!"

As we eat the pie I groan again,"Ugh sooo good."

"Haha. Glad you like it."

After we are done with the pie we clean the dishes and then go back outside. I ignore the people that glare at me. Nothing can get me down today. This is the best birthday I have ever had.


	17. After twenty four years

Chapter 17: After twenty four years

Vicky's POV

It's one of those rainy days where all you want to do is sleep. Valdis's birthday was yesterday which means only a few more days until her wedding. Ivan's older sister Gretchen and her husband Simba got her a week ago. Gretchen is due to have a baby in about a moon. They are at the sanctuary with Ozzie, Ivan's father who got here at the same time they did.

We are currently playing hind and seek. Kazbar rolled his eyes at the idea since we are all adults now. Valdis wanted to do it though for old times shake so he had agreed. I am of course in my same old hiding spot. No one has ever been able to find me here. I laugh to myself as I hear Kazbar getting annoyed at not being able to find me.

After awhile I get bored and come out of hiding. Half way to the sanctuary I see Kazbar with Ivan and Valdis taking to a bunch of strange Khajiits. Walking over Kazbar glares at me,"Well it's about time you show yourself.

I laugh and stick my tongue out at him. He just rolls his eyes as usual. Ivan turns to me and says,"Vicky this is your father's family."

"Oh I see." I say while I get a closer look at them. "You must be my grandma!" I say pointing to a small Khajiit that is the shade of white as my father.

She smiles at me,"You would be right." She points to the one behind her standing with a little boy and says,"He is your uncle Leland and his son Jed Jr. Behind him is my uncle Pierre with his grandson Leo and Leo's son Frost and his wife Night. Next to Night is Ivan's great grandfather Petar and next to him is my brother's son Stoic and his wife Windy. And finally next to Windy are my adopted sisters, Pamela and Nancy."

"Wow hello everyone!"

"Hello." They all answer back.

"Let's go to the sanctuary before the weather gets worse." By this point it was starting to get winder and we would get soaked if we didn't get inside.

"Good idea." My grandmother agreed. We started walking as fast as we could. When we pass Wayer's Rhonda runs ups to us.

"Hello. We just closed up shop early for the day." She says.

"Yeah it's not really good weather for selling armor." Valdis said from behind me.

"Are all of them your family members?" Rhonda asked pointing to behind her.

"They sure are!"

BANG!

"Ahhh!"

We ran as it started poring rain and reaching the sanctuary stopped at the black door. _"What is the color of night?_ "

I say,"Sanguine, my brother." And when the door opens we enter.

"Welcome home."

We walk into the back room and seeing everybody Kazdar runs over followed slowly by my father. "Kazdar!" One of my grandmother's sisters says excitedly.

" Pamela and Nancy are both my grandmothers." Kazbar says from where he stands with Valdis.

"Yeah I know." I say.

"Oh."

My grandmother walks up to my father. "Robert!"

"Hello mother." He says nervously.

My grandmother then frowns and smacks him on the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

My grandmother crosses her arms,"I haven't seen you in twenty four years!"

"What!?" Me, Valdis, and Kazbar all shout in shock.

My father sighed,"I know. I'm a horrible person and a horrible son."

"But papa why? Why did you not see your family for so long?" I asked in confusion. He used to tell me stories about his family when I was little. I had never realized it had been so long since he saw any of them them. I suppose it does make since since he did say he was sixteen last time he saw them.

It still doesn't make any sense though. He loves his family so why hasn't he seen them? I feel terrible for my grandmother. I can tell from the look of pain that she had been devastated when he left.

Kazdar walks closer to us,"Just tell them Robert." He said. My father opens his mouth to talk and then closes it again. Kazdar sighs in annoyance,"Robert. They need to know. Tell them or I will."

"Tell them then!" He says and then out of the room.

"What in the hell?" I say to myself. I don't get any of this.

Kazdar sighs again.

"Do you really know why he ran away?" My grandmother asked.

"Yes I do." Kazdar says. "It's because of Vamperia."

Now I'm even more confused. My father's sister had something to do with this? But how when when she been dead for many years?

"I don't understand." My grandmother said.

Kazdar sighed again,"I would of thought it would of been obvious."

"Um no...?"

"Ugh. Robert blames himself for Vamperia's death."

Nancy speaks for the first time,"But it wasn't his fault. She was killed by vampires."

"Yeah but." Kazdar sighed yet again and continues,"He was with her. He thinks that if he had stopped her then she wouldn't of died. That's why he ran away. He blamed himself and he was too ashamed when he would look at you and see your grief."

"But why didn't he come back after he found out about Leland?" My grandmother asked.

"Because he thought he was a worthless brother and that Leland would be better off without him."

It got very quiet. My uncle Leland held my grandmother while she cried. Once she stopped she said,"I see now. I should of figured that out. It makes sense." She then got up and walked away in search of my father.

Kazdar sighed again,"I tried to get him to go visit and explain everything, but he wouldn't."

"It's okay son. You tried." Nancy said and patted him on the back.

"I'm going to go lay down." I say and then walk into the bedroom. Ivan follows me and we lay down together. "Well that was interesting." Ivan says after a few minutes.

"Yeah it sure was." I sighed and closed my eyes. Pretty soon my sister will be married and then not long after we would move away. I was looking forward to it.


	18. Goodbye Cheydinhal

Chapter 18: Goodbye Cheydinhal

Almost a moon later. Vicky's POV

The last few weeks have been both good and bad. Kazbar and Valdis got married on a sunny day outside. It was bittersweet as she wore the dress that Susay had made for her. Once they both put on their wedding rings we cheered. After the wedding we waved goodbye to them as they set off for the night just the two of them.

Since then I got arrested because the bitch woman's old friend was pissed off that I wanted to bye something from her shop. The guard that arrested me made my father bail me out and then charged him 5000 gold to bail me out.

5000 gold to be bailed out of prison when you hadn't even broken the law. Talk about shitty people. My father went to both of their houses that night and killed them while the slept. Things have gotten so bad lately that the rest of my family agree to move with me to Skyrim. The keeper Cicero had left a few moons ago to go to Skyrim saying that Cheydinhal was doomed. Most of the sanctuary had rolled their eyes and said how stupid he was being. Not me though. I believe he might be right.

* * *

It starts of like any other day. A few of my family members left a couple of days ago to go to Skyrim. My father and grandma were out with my step mother doing I don't know what. Ivan, his father, and great grandfather were off somewhere else.

Valdis was with Rhonda and Wayer. Wayer just sold his blacksmith shop and they were help him finish up packing.

There haven't been any contacts lately so me, Kazbar, and Tori where sitting in the Sanctuary chatting. Kazdar and my uncle Leland sat in the back with a couple of other people.

Suddenly I hear a loud,"BANG!",and a bunch of strange people come running in with weapons drawn. Jed Jr. Who had been sitting close to the door ran behind Tori shaking in fright.

"Die Dark Brotherhood!" Yelled one of the intruders. We are now fighting for our lives. Tori barley manages to get out with Jed Jr. still behind her as I hit a attacker that gets in her way.

BANG!

"Oh no the Sanctuary is falling apart!" Kazbar exclaimed in alarm. Soon most of the attackers are dead but so are a couple of dark brothers. I hit one attacker in the head with my warhammer just as he tried to sneak up on Kazbar.

"This is it for you fools!" A mage yells. He blasted the ceiling and more of the Sanctuary starts falling part. I look behind me and see Kazdar holding up my uncle Leland who is gravely injured.

CRASH!

The ceiling falls downs and I cover my face as I stand in the corner. Kazbar coughs from the falling debris on the other said of me. As it clears up I gasp in horror. In a pool of blood and covered with debris, my uncle Leland lies unmoving, dead eyes staring up at nothing.

Kazdar barely alive but unable to move looks up at me with pain filled eyes. I scream,"KAZBAR COME HERE!" Kazbar runs over and stops dead when he sees what I'm looking at.

"No papa no!" He gasps.

Kazdar looks at his son and says,"Goodbye son." He then closed his eyes for the last time. We quietly leave the Sanctuary and stand outside for a few minutes. Kazbar looks at me and says,"Go to Skyrim. I'll tell everyone else what happened and we'll meet you there.

I frown,"Are you sure brother?" I ask.

He nods his head seriously,"Yes. Go get the girls and Jed Jr. I'll stay here so that I can tell everyone what happened."

"Alright. I'll see you." I give him a hug before I walk off in search of the others.

"Bye sister!" I hear him calls out.

"Bye brother!"

* * *

"Oh my gods!" Wayer said looking at me in horror. Rhonda stood next to him just as shocked. I had just told them about the Sanctuary attack.

"Vicky!"

We turn and look to see Valdis running up to us with Tori and Jed Jr. "Tori told me that the Sanctuary is being attacked. Is everyone alright?"

"No. I said. I'll explain more later. We're going to Skyrim."

"Now!?" Tori asked shocked.

"Yeah so let's go."

"What about you Wayer?" Valdis asked.

"I'll stay here and come with the others. Rhonda you go on without me."

"Okay grandpa stay safe." Rhonda said.

"Always do!"

"Bye!" Th rest of us say and start walking.

A few minutes later when we reach the Cheydinhal gates I stop with a evil smirk. Tori gives me a weird look,"What are you planing?"

"I want to do something before I go. You start off without me and I'll meet up.

"Are you going to get in trouble?"

"Valdis asks."

"Maybe."

Valdis rolls her eyes and they keep on walking.

I sneak away and when I'm in the right sport I take out my iron warhammer and start smashing stuff and laughing evilly. "What do you think you are doing?" Someone shouts angrily. I don't pay attention to it as others start shouting at me as well.

"STOP THIS NOW BEFORE WE HALL YOU OFF TO JAIL!" A guard yells close by.

"Not a chance!" I say and then hit him in gut with my warhammer. I run away laughing the whole time while being chased. I see one of the bitch woman's old friends and I run up to her and knock her flat on her face. "Hahaha!"

"STOP!" A guard yells.

"Ha you wish!" I run onto a roof of a house and laugh even harder at the outraged people that were chasing me. I'm almost back at the gate when I see Garret the bully. I jump back onto the ground and running up to him I shout,"LATER LOSER!" And I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls. I ran way through the gates laughing as he screams,"AAAAAAAAA! You are psycho!"

"Psycho huh? I like that."

Once I'm through the gates I soon lost sight of the angry mob and as I walk towards where my friends are, I can't help but feel excited for whenever was next for us. "Get ready Skyrim because here comes Vicky The Psycho! Hahaha!"

* * *

Ivan's POV

After spending most of the day in the Imperial city I was glad to be back in Cheydinhal, that is until we got got back to the sanctuary. My great grandfather stops and I bump into him when we hear a scream. My father who was walking in front of my great grandfather starts running and stops in front of where the old house stood.

Vicky's grandmother Vanellope was standing there next to Kazbar crying. Wayer was standing nearby looking disturbed. "What happened?" I asked.

Just then the door of the house opens and Robert and Valerie walk out. I can tell right away that something is definitely wrong. Valerie is holding onto Robert who is shaking with a look of horror on his face.

Kazbar looks at me and says,"A couple of hours ago we were attacked."

"Attacked?" My father says,"By who?"

"I don't know, but there was a lot of them."

Valerie says,"Kazdar and Leland are both dead "

"And the Sanctuary is completely destroyed." Kazbar says.

My father grasps in horror,"What no!"

"Oh my gods where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Is anyone else dead?" My great grandfather asks.

"Yeah but not anyone else from our family." Kazbar says,"And as for the girls. They are on their way with Jed Jr. to Skyrim. I told them we would meet them there."

I sighed in relief,"Thank Gods they are alright."

"Well I suppose there is nothing left for us here."

"You guys go on ahead." Vanellope says,"I'm going to go say goodbye to my son."

"We meet you by the gates." Wayer says.

"Will do."

"I'll meet you there as well." My father says softly and he follows Vanellope into the old house.

"What the!?" Robert suddenly exclaims while we are walking toward the Cheydinhal gate. He points and all of us grasp at what we see. Food stands broken with smashed food all over as well as broken barrels and other broken things.

Wayer who is standing behind me bursts out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Robert asks in confusion.

"Yeah what?" I ask.

"I think I know who did this. Hahaha!"

"Huh?" Valerie just looks at him as lost as the rest of us.

"Vicky of course! How many times has she said that she was going tare up the place before she left?"

Robert shakes his head and rolls his eyes,"Of course. This is the type of thing she would do."

I notice that a few people were glaring at us,"I'd says it true with the way we are being looked at right now.

"That's okay. They won't ever have to see us again after today."

We continue on and as we leave Cheydinhal behind us I can't help but think of what my mother used to always say,"When someone treats you like dirt ,make sure you leave them something to remember you by. By destroying their things or causing them feel pain."

* * *

The nice weather didn't last and it is now pouring rain which washed away the scent trail I was following. Because of that we can't tell which way they went and there are two ways into Skyrim from Cyrodiil. I guess I'll have to guess and hope we are going the right way.

"Ugh I stepped in a big puddle!" Kazbar hissed in annoyance.

"I can barely see." Wayer said.

"I think we had better stop and wait for the rain to let down." My great grandfather says. "Probably a good idea." Vanellope says in agreement.

So we take cover into an old cave to wait out the storm. Before long everyone but me is fast asleep. I keep thinking about the Thalmor attack and how badly Vicky was hurt in it. If something like that happens again what will happen if her or any of the others gets hurt. I sigh and look outside at the rain. Soon we would be in Skyrim and we would be back together again.


	19. Helgen

**A/N- Alright this chapter they will finally be in Skyrim and so the start of the game, but with a twist! Also look out for prequels that I'm going to be starting soon.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Helgen

Vicky's POV

"Huh wha?"

"Vicky you're finally awake!"

I look around in confusion. Tori who had just spoke was looking and me with round horrified eyes. Next to her was Valdis and Jed Jr. It is then that I notice that all of us are tied up. I look to my right and see Rhonda next to me also tied up. "What is happening?" I asked.

"The Thalmor caught us. They're making the Imperials take us somewhere." Tori said.

"What!? How did this happen?"

"When we were sleeping they came out of nowhere and attacked us. You slept right through it!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Look there's a town!" Jed Jr. said in a voice that was both scared and excited.

"This is bad. They are going to kill us!"

"What!?" I yell looking at Rhonda.

"Of coarse why else would they have us tied up like this and put us in wagon?"

I look out at the other wagons that are behind ours. "Looks like we aren't the only ones bound for death!"

I glare at people as we pass them. They look at us and whisper. When the wagon stops we are told to get out and stand in a line. After we tell them who we are we walk in front of a large tower.

Jed Jr. is standing next to me shaking in terror. "This is so wrong." The Imperial soldier who took our names frowns at us. I could tell that he didn't think this was right either.

I hear a strange noise coming from somewhere but don't take much notice of it.

"Close your eyes Jed." I say when a blond guy lays his head down on headsmen's axe. He closes his eyes just as the axe goes down and people start cheering and yelling angrily.

"You Imperial bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormclocks!"

Someone else says something as well but I'm to busy freaking out to hear what. Tori was just called up next!

I then hear the noise I heard before again only this time louder.

"What was that?"

I look up in the sky to sick to watch as Tori puts her head down and my opens in shock. Jed Jr. and Rhonda both scream and so do a bunch of other people.

"DRAGON!"

The dragon, big and black drops onto of the tower and that's when the five of us and everyone else in the city start running. Tori in front with me and Valdis, followed by Jed Jr. and Rhonda run faster then we have ever ran before.

Reaching a tower we climb the stairs and Valdis screams as the Dragon blasts fire through a hole in the side of the tower killing someone who was moving debris. When the Dragon flies off we looks outside and stare at the mess. I then hear a guy behind us say,"Jump through the roof and keep going.

I close my eyes and jump. I then stand by and wait as Jed Jr. jumps. Once we were all there we continue running. After a few more close calls with the Dragon we reach another tower. Two guys one of them the imperial soldier from before were yelling at each other.

Ignoring them we run to a door and run inside. The Imperial soldier follows us in. "Here let me cut those bindings off of you." He says.

One he cut the bindings off of us Tori looks at him suspiciously and asks,"Why are you helping us?"

"The Thalmor were wrong you capture you. As an Imperial I'm forbidden from fighting with them." He said with a frown. "It's wrong what they wanted us to do. Killing a child."

"I see. Um what what your name?"

"Hadvar."

"Ah okay."

"Are we going to just stand her talking while the tower gets destroyed with us in it?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah you're right. We should keep moving. Let's go." Hadvar said.

I hold onto Jed Jr.'s hand as we walk forward. After fighting some Stormclocks and avoiding a couple of rocks falls, we make it into a caved filled with big frostbite spiders. We quickly finished them off while Valdis stood to the side with Jed Jr.

"Ugh what's next, giant snakes?" Hadvar says in disgust.

"Hahahaha." I laugh as we continue on our way. "We are getting close. I can feel it!"

"Look out a bear!" Tori says pointing to wear a cave bear was sleeping.

"I got this." Valdis says. She takes out her bow and kills it in one hit.

A few minutes later we finally make it out of the cave. We wait a few minutes to make sure that the dragon was gone before we start walking.

"The closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle is the blacksmith and I'm sure he will help you out if you need anything."

"Alright thanks for your help." Tori says.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you. I would of never of made it with out all of your help."

"It's no problem, really."

"Well I'm off."

"See you soon." I tell him as he runs on ahead.

As we start on our way to Riverwood I can't help but notice just how beautiful Skyrim is.

Sometime later in Riverwood people are looking at me in shock and disbelief after we told them that a dragon had in fact destroyed Helgen.

"It's the end of the world!" Someone exclaims loudly.

I walk away from them and walk into the Riverwood trader.

"We have to do something!"

" I said no! No...Oh hi there."

"Um hi." I say in confusion. The last thing I expected when I walked into a shop was to see two people fighting. "Is there a problem?"

The woman who was glaring at the man said,"Yes there is. A golden claw was stolen from us and my brother here won't let me go and find the ones who stole it."

"I hold you." He brother said snapping at her,"It's to dangerous!"

"Yes yes I know."

"How about I go and get this claw that was stolen?" I ask.

"What you?" The guy said frowning at me. "Can you fight?"

"Yeah and I won't be alone."

"Well sure then. I'll pay you if you can bring it back."

"Will do. Just tell me which way to go."


	20. Dragonborn

Chapter 20: Dragonborn

Ivan's POV

"Welcome to Riften!" I say as we reach the city gates. After many tiring days of walking we had finally made it.

"So this is where you live?" Kazbar asks.

"Yep it sure is. Right papa?"

"Yep." My father answers with a yawn.

"Welcome back Ivan!" A woman guard by the name of Leva said. "You've been gone for quite awhile."

"Yep I've been pretty busy. Anyway it's late I'll be seeing you."

"Bye."

"Whoa." Robert says when he seeing the inside of the city.

"It's pretty cool right?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess."

I laugh,"Here's my house over here. Try to be quiet, my housecarl is most likely asleep."

We quietly enter the house. A few minutes later we were all in bed. Wayer, Kazbar, Vanellope, my great grandfather, Valerie, and Robert all went downstairs while mt father shared my bed. Before long I'm opening my eyes to morning light.

"Ugh." I groan. It's only six am. That's one thing that sucks about being a werewolf. I sigh and get up. I walk over to the table and start writing a letter to my sister Gretchen. Her and her husband Simba live in Whiterun and the last time I saw them a few weeks ago, Gretchen was due to have a baby very soon.

The letter I wrote said," Sister Gretchen I'm back in Skyrim at my house in Riften. I'll see you soon. From brother Ivan."

"Welcome back my thane." My housecarl Iona says coming up the stairs.

"Hello Iona. Been awhile huh?" I roll the finished letter up and stand up. "I'll be back later. Got to send this letter to my sister."

"Bye my thane."

* * *

Vicky's POV

The last few hours have been long and I could fall asleep standing. Rhonda along with Valdis and Jed Jr. stayed back in Riverwood while me and Tori went up to Bleak Falls Barrow.

Tori agreed with me that we couldn't pass this up as I would be paid for finding golden claw. Getting through the place had been pretty easy. After killing some bandits, draugr, and a big spider, we found the claw thief. Tori got him lose from the spiders web and he had the nerve to run off! I chased after him furiously and stopped when he ran full force into a draugr who killed him. Dumbass.

I then killed the draugr with one hit to the head. We are now currently in what I believe is the last part of the barrow. As we were walking in after the claw puzzle, a bunch of bats started flying out at us.

"Ugh gross." Tori said in disgust.

"Look a chest." I say pointing to a chest that was in plan view.

"Cool you look through it while I take a look at this wall."

"Alright."

Behind the chest is a very big wall that stands out with the rest of the place. As Tori walks up to it I open up the chest and take out what's inside. It wasn't mush. Just a iron sword and some leather amour. Tori walks back to me lost in thought when the lid of a coffin opens up and a big draugr walks out of it. Tori runs up to it with her mace out and I take out my warhammer and we quickly finish it off.

"Oh what is this?" Tori asks picking up a weird looking store that the draugr was carrying.

"I don't know." I say. "It's looks interesting though."

"Yeah I think I'll keep it. Let's get out of this place now."

"Alright there's some stairs over there."

* * *

Sometime later in Whiterun.

"Wow look at this place!" I say in awe at all of the houses and the size of the place.

Houses lots and lots of them. As we are walking looking at all of them I suddenly hear someone call our names. "Vicky! Tori!"

I turn around and see Simba waving to us. Gretchen was close behind him carrying her newborn cub. "Oh you had your baby!" Tori said excitedly.

"Yep sure did." Gretchen says. "And the baby is a boy."

"Ha I knew it!" I say.

Everyone laughs when Tori asks,"So what's his name?"

"Stepal after my younger brother." Gretchen answers her.

"Aww that's sweet!"

"Um aren't we supported to go to Dragonsreach and talk to the Jarl?" Valdis asks annoyed.

"Yeah yeah hold your horses!" I snap at her. "Walk with us." I tell Simba and Gretchen.

"Sure." Says Simba. "What are you going to the Jarl for?"

"Didn't you hear about the Dragon!?" Jed Jr. asks loudly.

"Dragon!?" Both Simba and Gretchen exclaimed in unison.

Oh yeah." Says Rhonda. "We got caught by the Thalmor and they tried to have Imperial soldiers kills us."

"WHAT!?"

I rolled my eyes at how nonchalantly she said that. "Ugh yeah. It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you more later."

* * *

A little while later we run out of Dragonsreach excitedly. "LET'S GO KILL A DRAGON!" I yell. I turn around at notice that Valdis and Rhonda didn't look all that excited. "Problem?

Gretchen says,"Well I can't fight a dragon because I have a newborn cub to take care of."

"Of course."

Rhonda says looking worried,"After what happened in Helgen In don't want to fight a dragon."

"Yeah me either." Valdis says.

"Lame!" I say while rolling my eyes at them.

Tori shakes her head and says,"Fine. Stay here and watch Jed then."

Jed who was standing next to Simba frowned,"But I want to go fight a dragon!"

"Hell no! You are way too young for that."

"Awww."

I get down on his level,"Stay here where it's safe okay. You are all that is left of your father."

"Alright Vicky." he says sadly.

"Let's go fight a dragon!" I saw to Tori and Simba.

"YEAH!" They shout as we run to catch up with the rest of the dragon killing party.

* * *

Fighting the dragon at the watchtower.

"Damn this isn't easy." Simba says from where he is standing next to me throwing fire balls at the dragon.

"It sure isn't." I agree.

"Yeah." Says Tori, "Especially when we don't have a bow!"

Just then the dragon dropped onto the ground. "Quickly before it goes back up!" Someone shouted.

In a flash of movement everyone was hitting the dragon and as it died I heard it say,"Dovahkiin no!' I don't know what that means so I just stood there looking at it when suddenly the weirdest thing happened. Tori stood very still as a bright light and a soft breeze surrounded her. Her eyes were open big in shock and confusion. I then gasped as I look back at the dragon and all that is left of it is a big skeleton.

I turn and look as guards and Simba along with Balgruuf's housecarl Irileth stand next to us with looks of opened mouth shocks on their faces. One of the guards then says,"I can't believe it you are Dragonborn!"

Tori just looks at him in disbelief,"What me Dragonborn!? That's crazy!"


	21. Riften

Chapter 21: Riften

Vicky's POV

The last few days have been crazy. As we were walking back to Dragonsreach we heard a very loud noise that scared everyone. Not knowing what it was we continued on. We were told once got to Dragonsreach that the noise we heard was the Greybeards up at High Hrothgar shouting for the Dragonborn. We had no doubt that Tori was in fact the Dragonborn after hearing her shout. So after taking taking of a few things in Whiterun, we set out for High Hrothgar.

After getting Lydia as a housecarl Simba and Gretchen agreed to meet us with everyone else in Riften after we were done at High Hrothgar. So me and Tori set out alone with Valdis, Rhonda, Jed Jr, and Lydia. That was a few days ago. Currently were are climbing the seven thousand steps after spending the night in Ivarstead. So far it has been pretty quiet. Jed Jr. has been running in front most of the way. Valdis doesn't think it's a good idea but neither me nor Tori would let anything happen to him.

"Ugh I'm so tired." Valdis complains.

"I'm not tired!" Jed Jr. says laughing.

I laugh,"Ha walk faster then and we will get there soon and be able to take a break!"

Valdis gives me a dirty look but doesn't say anything else. Suddenly we hear the roar of a bear ahead of us. "Get behind us!" Tori tells Jed Jr. She then runs ahead and starts attacking the bear who snarls in fury.

"What's that!?" Rhonda yells pointing behind Tori and the bear.

I look and when I see what it is I tell Rhonda,"Stay here with Jed Jr." I grab Valdis's hand and we run up to it followed close by Lydia. "It's a frost troll!"

"Oh my it's huge!" Valdis gasped.

"That's why I told Rhonda to watch Jed Jr."

Valdis and Lydia pull out their bows while I pull out my warhammer. The frost troll is difficult to beat. It knocks me to the ground a couple of times. I stand back up and slam my warhammer down hard on it's left leg. It roars in fury as it is being attacked by Valdis and Lydia's arrows and I'm not letting it let reach them. Tori runs over once she beats the bear and together the four of us finally kill it.

"Wow that was a tough one!" Tori exclaimed while she wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"It sure was." I agreed.

"Yay you did it!" Jed Jr. said running over.

"Of course we did!"

"Can we continue on now?" Valdis complained.

Me and Tori looked at each other and rolling our eyes continued on. Sometime later Jed excitedly says,"Look it's the top!"

"Finally!"

We run the rest of the way up and through the doors of the big building. Once inside we stop to take get breaths and look around. Suddenly as we are looking one way a voice says,"Welcome to High Hrothgar."

Looking to our left we see four old guys wearing clocks.

"Hello." Tori says,"Are you the Greybeards?"

"Yes we are indeed." Said the one who had spoke before. "I am Arngeir the voice of the Greybeards. What brings you to High Hrothgar?

"Hello Arngeir my name is Tori and I heard you shout for the Dragonborn."

"Ah yes. A Dragonborn hasn't been seen in over a hundred years. Arngeir said looking at all of us in turn.

"So I've heard. Tori said smiling. "Well I'm here now."

Before Arngeir could say anything else Tori decided to prove it with a shout.

"Fus!"

"That's so cool!" Jed Jr. said from where he stood next to me."

"Haha sure is." I said in agreement."

Arngeir who had staggered at the shout stood up straight and said,"Ah you are indeed Dragonborn. Stand over here by me."

* * *

A few days later.

We are on our way to meet the others in Riften.

"Are we almost there?" Jed Jr. asks.

"I think so." I say. "Hold on a little bit more alright?"

"Okay."

We have done so much walking the last few days that Jed Jr. is completely wiped out. Pretty soon I see a city gate ahead of us.

"Look a city!"

"Oh thank the gods!" Valdis says in relief.

"Yay!" Jed Jr. says.

We run the last little bit until we reach the gate where a guard stops us and says,"Hold there. Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax."

"What a tax for visiting a city?" Tori asks suspiciously.

"I call bull shit. He's obviously trying to scam us!" Rhonda said.

"Right I've never had to pay to get into a city before." I say loudly.

The guard looks around panicky,"Alright alright you can go in. Let me open the gate first."

Once the gate is closed behind us I shake my head in disgust. "Wow I can't believe that guy!"

"Me either." Valdis says in agreement. "Anyway, which house is Ivan's?"

"Um I don't know." Waking over to the railing I look down. "I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Well while you wait I'm going to go check in at the inn. "

"That's a good idea I think I'll do that as well." Rhonda says.

"Have fun with that. I'll be in the market with Jed Jr." I say.

"I'll meet you there." Tori says as she follows Valdis and Rhonda.

As me and Jed Jr. are walking we are stopped by as Nord guy. "I don't know you. You in Riften looking for trouble?"

I give him a funny look and then say ,"What's it to you?"

"That's the wrong answer."

"Oh well. I don't really care."

I take Jed Jr's hand and continue on walking and ignore him when he calls,"Hey I'm not finished with you."

Once we reach the market Jed Jr. runs up and picks up a apple from one of the stands. "Vicky can I have this?"

I laugh,"Of course you can. I pay for two apples and we sit down on a bench which is where Tori found us a few minutes later.

"Vicky!"

I look up and Tori and Lydia are walking up followed by my father and step mother. You're finally here." My father said as sitting down next to me.

"Yep we sure are." I say.

"We heard from Gretchen that Tori is the Dragonborn."

"Haha yeah. Pretty crazy yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh my you look exhausted." My step mother says to Jed Jr.

Jed Jr. yawns,"Yeah we did lots of walking."

"We have barley slept the last few weeks." I say yawning myself.

"I'll take Jed Jr. back to the inn for some rest then." My step mother says.

"Alright."

"Let's go to Ivan's house. Ozzie is there now." My father says.

"Oh okay. Where is Ivan at?"

"He's working. He should be back soon though."

We get up and walk to Ivan's house. "Oh this isn't very far at all."

"Nope not at all."

My father opens the door and we go inside. "Ozzie!"

"Yes I'll be right up!" We hear him call back from somewhere in the house.

Tori flops down on a chair. "Ugh I could sleep for a whole moon."

I yawn again,"Same here." I walk farther in the house and look around. I am so tied that I can barely stand it so when I see the bed I walk over to it and sit down. I rub my tired eyes as I wait for Ivan's father.

* * *

I jump up with a start. I had fallen asleep. I look and notice that I'm under the covers and Tori is completely knocked out next to me. It's quiet so I assume that everyone else went outside to let us sleep. I yawn still tired and saying,"Fuck it." Put my head down and go back to sleep.

The next morning.

I wake up with a loud yawn and a big stretch. I'm all alone now but I can tell from the smell of food that Ivan had been here. My stomach growls from the smell of it. Stretching again I get up. I look around for a cup and once I find one I fill it full of water.

As I'm drinking the door opens and in walks Ivan. He smiles at me,"You're awake!"

"Yes I sure am." I say.

He laughs and picks me up into a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here last night. I had to go take care of something."

"It doesn't matter. I fell asleep almost as soon as I got here."

"Haha. So I've heard." He put me back down and walked over to the cooking pot. "Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Good because I made your favorite."

I smile,"I thought so!"

 **A/N- I am in the process of editing every chapter to fix typos and such so eye out.**


	22. Ustengrav

**A/N- The Ancestors Book 1 has been up for a month, if you haven't read it yet. You should. In other news. Every chapter has been updated. Some chapters have been made longer while others I just edited typos. Remember if you see a mistake to let me know. Sometimes I look through them. :)  
**

Chapter 22: Ustengrav

"So who wants to go with me to Ustengrav to get The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller?" Tori asked while we were all sitting down eating supper. "Don't all raise your hands at once."

Valdis shook her head,"No way. I am not going into a ancient tomb anytime soon."

"Same." Rhonda said before taking another bite of her food.

"I'll go!" Jed Jr. replied to which we all jumped up and said,"NO!"

"Aww why not?"

"You are too young for that." Tori said.

"When you are older you can go with us all you want but it's too dangerous for a cub in an ancient tomb. I said. He didn't say anything else so I said to Tori,"I'll go with you but I need a couple of days rest first."

Tori smiled," Okay we can leave in a couple of days then."

Just then Ivan walked in with an Imperial man with bright red hair. "Hello." He said. "My name is Huey Keenan and I am a member of the companions."

"What are the companions?" Jed Jr. asks.

" The companions are warriors. We deal with problems throughout Skyrim."

"What kind of problems?"

Ivan spoke up." Well last night we had to kill a bear that had somehow gotten into someone's house."

"Are you serious?" Rhonda asked with a laugh.

"Yes and it was a small house too so it wasn't easy."

"Well damn!"

The door opened again and a Nord woman walked in. "There you are my thane." She said.

Ivan rolled his eyes,"Yes I am here my housecarl."

Everyone burst out laughing at this. Soon when everyone was done eating, I helped Ivan clean up the dirty dishes while everyone else went to do who knows what else. Once that was done we sat down at the table. "It sure is empty now!' I said.

When everyone else was here there wasn't any room to move around. Half of us had to eat downstairs.

"Yeah it sure is." Ivan said in agreement. "We're going to have to get a bigger house."

"Haha no kidding!"

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Sleep." I say which is followed by a big yawn.

"Want me to lay with you?"

"Yes please."

He helps me off of the chair and over to the bed.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"I need to change into my night clothes and stuff first."

"Ah okay. Go ahead honey. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks..." I yawned again and then quickly get my night clothes on while trying to not pass out from tiredness. I then get into bed with Ivan who is also in his night clothes. "When did you change your clothes?"

"Same time you were."

"Oh." I then snuggle into his arms and the last thing I hear before I fall asleep is." Sweat dreams honey, I love you."

* * *

The next day.

I open my eyes to see Ivan's golden eyes looking right at me. Smiling I kiss him gently on the lips. He kisses back while holding me close to his chest. We break apart and just look at each other. "I love you honey." He says.

My heart skips a beat and I give one last kiss before getting up. "I'm going to get dressed." I say. I try to ignore the look of hurt in his eyes as I quickly get dressed feeling guilty. We have been together for a year and I still haven't been able to say it back.

Once we are both dressed for the day, Ivan starts cooking. I sigh as I sit down and watch him cook. "Problem?" He asks.

I sigh again and say,"I wish I could cook."

"Well I could teach you."

I shake my head,"It's no use. I've had multiple people try to teach me. No matter what I try to cook I fuck it up."

"How so?"

"Let's see, one time I tried to cook stew. It tasted like burnt urine. Another time I tried, the food came out so black that even a dog wouldn't eat. And the last time I tried to cook...The house almost burned down."

Ivan looked shocked,"Well that's something."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway. I don't mind cooking. I've always liked cooking."

"You're also the best cook."

"Aww thank you honey."

Once we are done eating and the dishes are done we go for a walk. As we are walking I shiver from the cold. "You need warmer clothes under your armor." Ivan says frowning.

I sigh,"Yeah. It's too bad that the clothes we made for coming to Skyrim got destroyed in the sanctuary."

We stop and look out at the lake. After a few minutes I look up at Ivan and say,"You know. I wouldn't get so cold if you turned me into a werewolf."

"That's true. You're leaving in the morning though so nows not the best time."

"I sigh disappointed,"I suppose you are right."

"If you aren't busy next time you are here I will make you a werewolf."

"You promise?"

"I promise honey."

* * *

Very early next morning.

Me, Tori, Lydia, and Ivan's housecarl, Iona(Ivan made her come with us)started walking almost as soon as we woke up. The four of us are currently having a blast singing.

"We are on our way to Ustengrav

Ustengrav

Ustengrav

We are on are way to Ustengrav

To find The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller."

Suddenly there is a loud roar and looking to my left I see a cave bear running towards us. "I got this." Tori says. Running over to it she shouts,"Fus Ro!" And then taking out her mace kills it with two blows to the head. "That was too easy."

" Hurray for the Dovahkiin!" I cheer.

"Hurray for the Dovahkiin!" Lydia and Iona repeat.

Tori rolls her eyes,"Really must you do that?"

"Yep." I say laughing.

Rolling her eyes again, Tori continues walking and we start back up with,

"We are on our way to Ustengrav

Ustengrav

Ustengrav

We are on are way to Ustengrav

To find The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller."

* * *

Two days later.

"Look that must be it!" I say excitedly pointing to ancient tomb that we can now see in the distance.

"Oh good. We can finally kill something other then bears and sabre cats." Tori says with a laugh.

With the two housecarls close behind us, we run the rest of the way to the tomb.

We get there and bandits and necromancers are fighting. We hide and once the fighting stops and the necromancers win, rush out and kill them before they even knew what hit them. Once inside Ustengrav we have to deal with more necromancers. As fast as we can we finish them off and continue on our way.

Many hours and many undead kills later we reach a locked gate. After awhile of trying to figure it out, Tori guessed that she would have to quickly run by the red glowing pillar and use Whirlwind Sprint. So I stood near the gate while Lydia and Iona each stood by one of the glowing pillars. Tori then shouted,"Wuld!"

I watch as always, amazed as she runs fast through the gate. "Hurry for the Dovahkiin!" I shout.

"Hey look the gates still open!" Iona says.

I look and sure enough it is. "Good that means we can follow her. So the three of us run in after Tori.

"I've never seen anything quit like that." Lydia says as we look around the room.

"It sure is something."

Tori who is ahead of us suddenly snares angrily,"What the fuck!?"

"What is it?" I ask running up to her.

She hands me a piece of parchment and says,"Someone was here before us. And they took the horn!"

"What!? So we walked all this way for nothing?" I read the note that was left a get even more angry. "And now we have to walk to Riverwood. Wonderful."


	23. The Blades

**A/N- Check out my Deviantart. I made some pictures of Vicky and Ivan. User name YoshiPikachu.**

 **In other news. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Things haven't been going so well lately and the start of the new year hasn't been good.  
**

Chapter 23: The Blades

Ivan's POV

It's been a week and a half since Vicky and Tori left to go to Ustengrav with the two housecarls. It's a cool evening and as I'm walking home I get stopped by a courier. "I've been looking for you. Got something to deliver. Your hands only."

"Thank you." I say and as he walks away I open it and smile when I see that it's a letter from Vicky. As I read the letter though I frown. Seems like they won't be back for awhile yet, the four of them had to go father then they expected.

I sigh to myself and walk until I am by the lake. I sit down and watch as the sun sets. I usually spend my evenings here while Vicky is gone. She loves the water and I feel closer to her when I'm here. I sigh again. My family went to Whiterun the other day with Vicky's family. I should of went with them. At least I have friends there. I sigh and standing back up decided that tomorrow morning I was going to join them.

* * *

Early the next morning.

It's early. Way to early to be up but I had a nightmare and am too shaken to go back to sleep. I haven't had a nightmare this bad in a few years. I take a drink of water trying to clam myself down. But when I stop my mind goes back to the nightmare and I can help but let out a cry.

Suddenly there is an unexpected knock on the door. Wiping my eyes I get up and walk over and open it. Looking out I smile when I see that it's my friend Dagur. I let him in and close the door behind him.

Dagur is a high elf that absolutely despises the Thalmor. He is in fact known to the Thalmor as the Thalmor betrayer even know he was never really with them in the first place.

I met Dagur when I was six years old. He healed my leg after a fell off of a small cliff. It also just so happens that when Dagur himself was just three years old both of my parents had saved him from drowning.

Anyway once Dagur lit a candle so he could see he immediately could tell that I was upset. He's good at reading people like that. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I sign,"I had a bad nightmare. I haven't had one this bad in years."

Dagur looks at me sympathetically,"Was it about your mother and your brothers?"

"Yes it was."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. If you change your mind you know you can talk to me."

" I know."

"So..." Dagur says after a few minutes of quiet,"Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

I smile and say,"Actually there is. I'm betrothed."

"What? No way!"

"It's true."

"Well damn. Congratulations!" Dagur says smiling.

"Thanks." I say a little bit embarrassed.

"So where's the lucky girl at?"

I go to answer and yawn so loud that we both burst out laughing.

"When then." Dagur says once he is done laughing,"As I was saying, where's your betrothed?"

"Her and her friend had to go somewhere. I don't know when they will be back." I say. "Oh and her friend is actually the Dragonborn."

"What? No way."

"I'm serious."

Dagur looks at me in complete amazement,"That's crazy!"

"I know. But then again. Is anything in this life not crazy?"

"Haha so true."

* * *

Meanwhile with the 4 girls sometime later, Vicky's POV

"I'm sworn to carry your burdens." Lydia says after Tori asks her to carry a bunch of stuff that we had just looted off a bunch of bandits.

Tori rolled her eyes,"Why do you always say that?"

"It's part of my job as a housecarl."

I laugh as Tori rolls her eyes for the second time. "Whenever."

The four of us are currently walking toward Kynesgrove after stopping at Windhelm last night. A Breton women by the name of Delphine wants Tori to prove that she really is Dragonborn. "We should be there any time now" Lydia says.

"Good." Tori says,"Then we can get this over with."

"Agreed." I say. "We've been walking so much lately that my claws hurt."

"I know what you mean. My feet are killing me."

About an hour late we hear a loud roaring and people screaming.

I grasp, "That sounds like a dragon!"

The four of is then take off running.

"Look there's a Inn we're here!"

Running faster we run into Delphine. "Just in time." She says running in front of us.

Soon we see a women running away. "DRAGON!" She screams in terror.

Running even faster still, the five of us stop dead in our tracks when we see a big black dragon flying over a skeleton of a dragon.

"The fuck?" Tori says while I look on in shock.

As we watch the skeleton dragon and the black speak to each other. Suddenly the skeleton dragon starts glowing and right before our eyes changes into a normal looking dragon.

Tori then takes out her weapon and says,"I've seen enough." And runs up to the two dragons. Following her I grasp as I now recognize the black dragon as the one from Helgen. This dragon then begins speaking so can understand. "You should not of come here Dragonborn."

He then says something else that we can't understand and then suddenly takes off and fly's away. The no long a skeleton dragon then flys ups and says,"Die!"

The five of us are now fighting trying to get the dragon to land. Unable go do anything with my two handed warhammer I watch as the two housecarls fire arrows at the dragon.

The dragon then flies down a little lower. Look out!" Someone then yells just as the dragon starts to shoot out a bolt of fire. Making sure the stay away from the mouth I hit the dragon with a uppercut . The dragon screams in rage realizing that it had flew to close to the ground. But before it could fly higher again Tori jumps onto its back and slashes one of its wings.

The dragon screams again as it crashes to the ground. Wasting no time the five of us take out the dragon. Once it's dead I sit down on the ground, exhausted and watch as the familiar bright light and soft breeze surrounds Tori.

I look over to Delphine when I hear her gasp, "So you really are Dragonborn."

I then stand back up and yell,"Yay for the Dovahkiin!"

"Yay for the Dovahkinn!" Lydia and Iona repeat.

Laughing we stand by Delphine and wait for her to speak, "Alright so what do you want to know?" She asks.

Tori frowns,"Who are you and why are all the secrets? "

"I am the last surviving member of the Blades."

"The Blades? I didn't expected that."

"Ah so you know who the Blades are. Not many people knows who we are anymore." Delphine says surprised.

"Oh yes." Tori says. "My mother's family used to be members of the Blades long ago."

"Is that so? Well do you know that the Thalmor are responsible for wiping us out?"

"That doesn't surprise me." Both me and Tori say in unison.

Sometime later we agree to go back to Riverwood to decide what to do next. Walking back to Windhelm we stay another night at the Inn and wake up early in the morning to catch a carriage back to Whiterun.

* * *

Two days later Ivan's POV

"Waaa waa!"

I yawn as I sit up in bed. Rubbing my eyes I stand up and walk out of the room and the down the stairs where Gretchen is sitting in the rocking chair trying to get Stepal back to sleep.

"Morning." I say.

"Morning." Gretchen says back.

Yawning again I sit down in a chair next to the fire. Once I'm awake more I cook us breakfast. Just as I was finishing up Simba came home.

"Good morning family." He did.

"Morning." I say. "You came back just in time for breakfast"

"Ah good. Here I brought us some milk." He handed me a bucket full of milk.

"Oh this is prefect." I say. "Food's done now so let's eat!"

After breakfast I walk over to The Bannered Mare to look for Dagur. I find him sitting with his girlfriend, a dark elf named Talia. "Hello Ivan." She greets me.

"Hi. How goes it?" I ask.

"Oh you know. Just doing Companion stuff."

"Yeah we just broke up a fight." Dagur said.

"Never a dull moment around here is there?" I ask laughing.

"Certainty not."

"So anything going on today?"

"Not really. We're taking a break today after spending all day yesterday fighting bandits."

"I see. I was thinking of going hunting myself. Maybe I.."

"Excuse me sir."Someone interrupted what I was going g to say.

Turning around I see Mila Valentia.

" Yes what is it?" I ask.

"I have a letter for you." She hands me a piece of parchment.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Once she leaves, I open the letter. I smile big when I see that it's from Vicky. Once I finish reading it I stand up.

Looking at Dagur and Talia I say,"Vicky is here and wants to meet me at the stables. Want to come with and meet her?"

Daugr stands up,"Of course let's go!"

Following Talia we walk outside and down to the stables. When we get there I see the two housecarls feeding a horse. Looking around I see Tori talking to the carriage driver. I then spot Vicky sitting down on a large rock. Smiling I run over her.

"Vicky I'm so glad to see you." I say pulling her into a hug. "How did you know I was here?"

Vicky puts her head on my chest and says,"I saw your father. He's taking a walk around the farms. I would of looked for you myself, but I'm so tired I can barely move." She then yawn with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You should go to bed." I tell her with a yawn of my own.

"I can't. Have to go to Riverwood with Tori."

"Riverwood?"

"Long story..."

* * *

In Riverwood a few hours later.

Getting out of the carriage I help Vicky and Tori get down. Both of them can barely move from all the walking they have been doing. We left the two housecarls in Whiterun so that Dagur and Talia ride could with us.

Walking inside the Inn, I follow Vicky and Tori into a room. Once we are all inside Delphine closes the door. She then opens a secret door inside a cabinet. We then follow her inside where she starts talking before all of us are even in the room.

"I've figured out how to get one of you into the Thalmor Embassy. Which one of you is going."

"I am." Says Talia. "I'm the only one here that's not on the Thalmor's to kill list."

Delphine then goes over the plan with her while the rest of us listen. After they make their plans and the two of them leave, the rest of us decide to stay the night here.

Vicky and me are sitting together by the river making plans for tomorrow. We have decided that the two of us will stay here tomorrow when the others leave and at night we will go out and I'll turn her into a werewolf.


	24. A new pack is born

Chapter 24: A new pack is born

Vicky's POV

Today is finally the day I've been waiting for. Tonight Ivan is making me a werewolf. I'm so excited that I barley slept last night. I feel bad because I kept Ivan awake with me. He doesn't seem to mind though. I guess he's used to it after being a werewolf for three years. I'll have to get used to not sleeping much myself. I've had lots of practice in the last few weeks so it shouldn't be too hard though.

Currently we are, by my request of course, swimming in the lake. We've been here for a couple of hours and its already noon. Sighing I get out of the water with Ivan following. Once we are dressed we walk to the Inn for lunch. Sitting down with our food, I take a bite of soup and gag at the taste.

"Ew yuck!" I say while Ivan scrawls and says,"I can't believe I paid for this crap. They need to find a different cook."

"Agreed. I don't know if I can finish this."

Try as we might, the food was so bad that neither of us could finish it. Leaving we went back outside. Ivan sighed," I hate wasting food like that."

"Yeah so do I. And not only that but now we have to find something else to eat."

We walk over to the Riverwood trader to see if they had anything. We left a few minutes later disappointed.

"Maybe we should just go back to bed." I say with a yawn. "We're going to be up most of the night anyway."

Ivan yawns and says,"Yeah you're probably right"

So the two of us go back to our room at the Inn and this time we actually sleep. I'm woken up some hours later by Ivan. Looking up into his golden eyes I smile as he asks,"Are you ready to became a werewolf honey?"

"You bet I am!""

* * *

Ivan's POV a couple of hours later.

It's dark out now. The two of us are by ourselves for now. Looking at Vicky I can see that she is nervous. I'm in wolf form while she is standing next to me. She is shriving as I had had her take her clothes off so that they wouldn't get destroyed when she changes.

In her hands is a cup with my blood in it and the dagger she had used to get the blood. She had cringed while she was getting the blood. She didn't like seeing me in pain. Something I hadn't though of before now. I nod to the cup in her hands. She then takes one last look at me before drinking the blood.

As soon as she finished drinking it she started to change and with a lord howl she's now a werewolf. Birds flew out of trees, while rabbits and stages jump away in fright from the howl. With another howl Vicky takes off running at full speed. I follow close behind her. Werewolves are mindless killing things the first time they transform so have to stay close so she doesn't attack just anyone.

Soon we run into a coupe of stages. Vicky kills them both and then we stop for a few minutes to eat. Once done Vicky takes off again and I follow. Sometime later I notice that we are near Whiterun. I was about to try and get Vicky to go a different way when I hear a scream.

I then gasp in alarm as I recognize the scent of both Valerie and Valdis and the rank scent of vampires. I howl loudly as at lest five vampires enter my sight. I run over to a vampire that almost made it to them and pull her away by the arm.

Valdis hinds behind Valerie while I quickly kill the vampire. I look to my left and see two more fighting and losing to Vicky. Then turning right I see the last two vampires charging at me. I run so that they follow me away from Valerie and Valdis. Suddenly Vicky who had killed the other two vampires, runs up and smashes her claws into the vampire closet to me. He goes down with barley any effort. The last Vampire seeing that her friends were dead turned around and ran the way she came from.

Vicky sits down panting and closes her eyes. I keep watch to make sure that no one else is around. Valerie and Valdis had ran back to the city so I knew they were safe. Soon Vicky falls asleep and turns back. Signing in relief I change back as well. I quickly get into my clothes and then carefully get Vicky into hers.

I hold her close as I walk to the city gates while the guards nod to me as I pass them. I go to Tori's little house known as Breezehome. Tori let's the two of us stay here with her. I climb the stairs and with a yawn walk into the bedroom. I set her gently on the bed and then get the two of us into our night clothes.

Getting into bed I snuggle with Vicky on my chest.

Suddenly I'm opening my eyes to daylight. I frown when I notice that Vicky isn't in the room. Listening I can hear voices coming from downstairs. Quickly getting my clothes and armor on I walk down the stairs to see Valdis and Vicky talking excitedly about something. Once all the bandits are dead Tori picks up the orb. Suddenly a loud annoying voice shouts,"

"Moring." I say. "Oh Ivan you're awake!" Vicky says running over.

"Haha yeah. What's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

Vicky smiles big and then turns around and points to Valdis,"Valdis is with child!"

I smile at this,"Congratulations Valdis that's wonderful news!"

"Yes! Finally something good I can tell to Pamela and Nancy. Oh and thanks for saving us last night." Valdis says.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly the door opens and Tori and Huey walk in. I look in surprise as Tori walked by me. She now smells like a werewolf. Huey had taken her out last night as well. Turing to look at Huey I see that he has the same look of surprise on his face.

"I didn't know you were going to turn Tori into a werewolf." I say.

Huey then laughs and says,"And I didn't know you were going to turn Vicky into a werewolf. Anyway the two of us are going to go kill some werewolf hunters. Want to join us?"

"Sure that sounds like fun." Vicky says laughing.

Laughing along with her I say,"Vicky, Tori, watch out for sliver weapons. They are deadly to werewolves."

"Good to know." Tori says while Vicky says,"I know you told me this yesterday. "

"Okay just making sure you remembered."

* * *

A few hours later at a ancient tomb somewhere outside of Whiterun. Vicky's POV

So far being a werewolf is great. I can literary smell everything now. On the walk here I got my forest scent of a vampire. It was the worst thing I ever smelled. Ivan says we fought vampires last night but I don't remember anything after I changed.

I guess that's normal the first time you transform. When I woke up this morning Ivan's scent surprised me. I have always thought he smelled good but now I think he smells even better.

Right now I'm trying to only smell him while I try to ignore the scent of long dead bodies. Tori and Huey are ahead of us keeping an eye out for The Sliver Hand. We have already killed a bunch of them that were outside of the tomb. Suddenly I head voices coming from up ahead. "Someone is in the next room." I whisper.

Tori stops and peaks around the corner. "There are at least ten of them she whispers. Before we could come up with a plan Huey races in with his Waraxe drawn yelling,"DIE SLIVERHAND DIE!"

"Ugh he always does this!" Ivan groans in annoyance while me and Tori facepalm. Pulling out our weapons we follow him before he could get into trouble. A Redguard sliverhand ames a sliver axe at Huey. "I don't think so!" I say and before she can do anything I run towards her and slam my warhammer into her head, killing her instantly.

Turning around I see Tori with her shield blocking attack after attack. Huey had decapitated one guy and now has another in a headlock. Two more women lay at Ivan's feet. Looking around I see two more people hiding behind a big chair and the last two people trying but failing to sneak up on us. Smiling evilly I run up to the two that are sneaking and smash one of them in the face. The other guy tries to hit me with a sliver sword but I avoid it and soon he too is dead.

Looking back over at Tori I see that the Nord she had been fighting now lay dead while Huey stood over the two he had killed. Ivan had killed one of the Nords that had hid behind the chair and was now in a back and forth fight with the last guy. "Why won't you just die!?" The Nord yelled I'm fury.

Ivan laughed which made the Nord even angrier, "I've trained almost everyday for the last five years. No way anyone would be able to easily kill me."

"Will just see about that!" The Nord snapped and in his anger he clumsily tried to hit Ivan with his sword but he easily avoided it and with his next move Ivan disarmed him. The Nord looks at Ivan in horror as he realizes that he lost. "Have fun with Sithis." He says before finally killing him.

"Yahoo!" Huey shouts loudly.

"Over doing it as always." Ivan says with a laugh.

We look around making sure there wasn't anyone else hiding somewhere. Finding no one else the four of us then walk back outside. "Ah what a beautiful night! Let's werewolf it up."

"Yeah let's do it!" Tori says following Huey over to a tree. "We can leave our stuff here."

"Sure. I need to get used to it anyway." I say while looking at Ivan, "What about you?"

"Of course I'll go with you Honey." He says while holding my paw.

Walking over to the tree we take our clothes off so they don't get destroyed and then put them in our bags. We then change into our wolf forms and take off running as fast as we can. I howl into the night as we run and the others howl along. Deer and elk along with a bunch of birds and rabbits move out of the way quickly as we pass. "This is fun!" I say running even faster.

"Sure is!" Tori says running behind me.

Ivan and Huey both laugh.

A few minutes later we reach a bandit camp and someone shouts,"WEREWOLFS!"

Bandits come running out of tents weapons out. I spring and quickly kill one holding a ice staff. Ivan kills two standing close together with one fast slash of his claws. Huey slashes one after another while Tori slams into one holding onto a strange orb. Once all the bandits are dead Tori picks up the orb. Suddenly a loud voice says," _A new hand touches the Beacon. Listen. Hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness that you will destroy."_

The four of us stare at each other as the voice then tells us where we need to go. Well it looks like we have something else to do while we wait. I think to myself.


End file.
